Kat FIght
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: The Acolytes are moving in at the Xavier's institute. Remy starts to fall for Kitty Pryde. But what happens when Lance and the brotherhood move in too? Who will Kitty fall for? RR.RemyKittyLance triangle..FINISHED... Good Read!
1. Start

SHOUTOUT- Hey, fellow fan writers & readers! I come before you with a new story! Hope you enjoy it, please review!  
  
Dedication- To Echo Destynee (sorry i spelled it wrong the first time) for writing a great fanfic. I am following your footsteps. Also for everyone who voted for Remy/Kitty, but didn't get it.  
  
SUMMARY- Magneto and his team are staying at the X-mansion. And Remy starts to fall for Kitty Pryde . But what happens when Lance and the Brotherhood move in too!!!! Who will Miss Pryde fall for? Read and find out! Remy/Kitty/Lance love triangle.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I Don't own any of these characters. Marvel Does. So there!!!!   
  
**~**  
  
"Charles, I apologize for this somewhat intrusion on your home. As you may know our main base has been totaled. Even I have no idea how it was done, but it caught us by surprise nonetheless. And as much as I hate to ask for it, but we need shelter for the time being, and I request that it is here," Magneto, surprisely, was downright pleading for permission to stay at the Xavier's Institute.  
  
And, being him, Magneto was in no position to demand.   
  
The Acolytes' home was just destroyed by Mutant Protestors, and the Institute was pretty much a last resort. So they were here, begging.   
  
But the reputation of Charles Xavier has been always understanding, and to turn down a fellow mutant in need is pretty much ruining that reputation. So.........  
  
"Of course you may stay with us. Though no doubt we may have to listen to some protest first, but I am sure it will work out," said Charles.  
  
"Thank you! We will cause no problems."  
  
"Magnus I am afraid that Sabertooth and Logan will not get along no matter how much persuasion that we can give them."  
  
"Do not worry. Apparently, Sabertooth couldn't stand living here no matter what the situation is. He is off someplace, where, I do not know."  
  
"Well, it must be time to tell the students."  
  
Telepathically a meeting alarm was summuned.  
  
~ Meet me in the conference room~  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
All the students of the Xavier's Institute were present, all sitting down in the left corner of the room.   
  
And on the right side of the room was Gambit, Pryo, and Collossus.   
  
Angry words in the colorful variety, dirty looks, and threats were seen and heard very clearly in the room.   
  
Magneto, Professor Xavier, Storm, Beast, and Logan were at the center of the room. Trying desperately to calm the matter down.   
  
"I hope that you will all invite our new guests with opening arms," spoke Professor Xavier to his students.  
  
Apparently, none of them wanted to say otherwise since there were all so surprised that their enemies were now becoming their roommates. Though soon Evan overcame his surprise to ask a question, not a very good question, but a question.   
  
"Is that all sir? I am going skating for awhile. If that is okay and all," He requested, He really wanted to get out of that mansion, but who could blame him.   
  
Rogue and Jean rolled their eyes at this,both thinking the same thing. 'Boys'.  
  
"Yes, that is all. You all may leave. Except for Jean and Kitty," said Professor Xavier.   
  
Kitty and Jean stayed back as told.   
  
Both not really worrying about why they were there. They were the type that usually never go in trouble.   
  
"Jean, will you please show Pyro and Colossus there rooms. The ones across from Scott's room," requested Professor Xavier.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Jean shakily.   
  
'Not the request I was looking for.'  
  
She motioned for the two to come with her. She looked very terrified at leading her two most dangerous enemies into a room close to her's. Though Pyro and Collosus looked humored at the situation. The three of them then left the room.  
  
"Kitty," he turned to the young girl, "I have requested that Rogue (her roommate at the time) move in with Jean for the time being. And that you and Mr. Lebeau, or Gambit, become roommates. For the fact being that I think that you will get along better then anyone at the mansion, since we have no more available rooms," said Professor Xavier.  
  
"Ummm..... sir not that I don't want to, but don't we have 3 more student rooms available," commented Kitty innocently.   
  
Remy chuckled at this. Kitty heard, but didn't care, but a scowl was threatening to surface.   
  
"I have some special purposes for those rooms, so they are currently unavailable. So do you accept Mr. Lebeau as your roommate for now?"  
  
"Sure, sir," sighed Kitty.   
  
'What else I am suppose to say, 'No, I don't want to be roommates with a guy that have no interest in. And for that matter, don't even like. He's   
  
the enemy.'  
  
"Thank you! Now that that's settled will you please take him to the room. It will work out Katherine."  
  
"Follow me," Kitty grumbled.   
  
'Great I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I guess I am getting it,' Kitty thought angrily to yourself.  
  
'Dis is going to be interesting,' thought Remy.   
  
The two of them walked silently out of the room, though if thoughts were to be spoken the whole world would have heard Kitty's angry cries.   
  
"How do you think those two will fair out?" Storm wondered out loud more so to herself than to the others.   
  
"Roughly at first, but they will get accustomed to each other. And I think they will get along better then anyone else will," said Beast thoughtfully.   
  
"I don't really care. As long as Gumbo overthere don't harm one hair on Half-Pints head," said Logan gruffly and protectively.  
  
"We will just have to wait, and find out," said Professor Xavier.  
  
"That we will," said Magneto.  
  
**~**  
  
Hope you like it enough to review!!!! 


	2. The Friendship Starts

Okay people I know that the whole Kitty and Remy rooming together is a little unreal and of course a very obvious way to make them like each other, but I am new and hey a little credit.   
  
Maybe when I strike the time I will make a new chapter one. Even this chapter is making them very obvious. But hey it's Fanfiction and anything is possible, right? Well I'll say this, this isn't the best story, but when I get the hang of it my stories will be better, I can promise you that.  
  
So thank you everyone for your comments, they are glady welcomed.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"Your name petite," Remy asked to break the silence as Kitty walked him to their room.   
  
He was obviously trying to break that awful scowl that was placed upon her face.   
  
"Kitty, yours?" Kitty asked trying to be polite, but failing horribly. Not that she was trying hard.   
  
Remy noticed her harsh tone.   
  
'Her fury makes de fille look tres belle,' Remy smiled inwardly.  
  
"Remy means no harm, chere'. Remy just wants ta be friends," Remy said, smiling, holding his hands up as a mock surrender.  
  
'He has a cute smile. WHAT... hello he's the enemy. But he is being sincere. It won't hurt just to be nice'   
  
Kitty couldn't help,but giggle.  
  
"Sorry, just, like, getting over the shock. I didn't mean to be too harsh," Kitty apologized.  
  
"No need chere. Remy can understand de shock. It must be hard to share a room wit' a past enemy. Although Remy must say that he is tres' glad ta be sharing one wit' such a beautiful femme."   
  
Remy's grin widened immensely as he saw that Kitty was blushing furiously. He noticed that she had beautiful eyes, deep and had much warmth.   
  
'No way is Remy fallin' for an X-geek, but she is very different from de rest in both attitude ,and beauty'  
  
"Like, thanks. Maybe this won't be so bad."  
  
"It is a honor that you agree with Remy," Remy stopped walking, so did Kitty when she noticed, and he slowly bent down to reach for Kitty's hand, he picked it up gently and kissed it lightly with his lips.  
  
Kitty silently shuddered. Remy let go of her hand and lifted his head up.   
  
"Your sweet," Kitty accidentally blurted out, embarrassment gripped her tightly.   
  
She giggled. "Well, like, here we are," Kitty said as they entered the room. She noticed that Rogue's stuff were all cleared out.  
  
Remy looked around. The room was not what you would call a palace, but it was spacious and homey. He look at the left side of the room, which he knew was his, because it was all empty except for the already made bed. He then looked at the right side, Kitty's side, and had to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Kitty, as she put both hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing at all, chat. Your side really represents you," he said as he saw the stuffed animals, pink comforter, and many pictures.  
  
"Well, if you haven't taken the time to notice I am a me," said Kitty in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Remy is sorry, petite."  
  
"Your forgiven," Kitty then added, "For now."  
  
Remy dumped his bags on the ground, and sat down on the bed. He reached over at a picture frame on the table beside the bed. It was of course Kitty, whose face shone brightly, a guy was holding her he had brown shaggy hair, and brown eyes. Both of them looked very happy. He noticed him to be one of Magneto's son's friends (not that Pietro and Lance got along or anything) , Lance, he remembered his name. Remy couldn't help but ask.   
  
For the countless occasions he heard the name Pryde and Lance's name sputtering out from the speedster, and then the issues of team loyalty would appear.  
  
"Kitty, is dis your boyfriend, Lance, isn't it" Remy asked.  
  
Kitty's voice changed to more of a hushed whisper, although she didn't sound hurt,"Nope, well he, like, used to be. His name is Lance. We went out for a year or so, but two months ago he dumped me. And for one of my friends, Tabitha. But I got over it, I mean it's not the same anymore, but we are friends," Kitty stated plainly.   
  
"Remy does not want ta be forward or anything, and you don't have ta answer dis if you don't want ta. But you chere don't seem ta be hurt by any of dis, why?"  
  
Kitty thought about his question for a bit.   
  
"Oh I was really hurt, greatly hurt. The first month or so I was, like, so devastated. I didn't go to school for the first two weeks after the break-up. And when I actually did see him again I spent the last 3 periods crying in the girl's bathroom. The whole situation hit me really hard.   
  
"But you know after sometime I realized that he didn't want me. And I am, like, okay with that, because sooner or later I will find someone that will want me, and will keep me," explained Kitty.  
  
"Chere, Remy tinks' that you are very strong, and dat dis boy is very crazy not ta want you."  
  
Kitty smiled brightly.  
  
Amazement overtook her just a bit, at the fact that she had just pretty much openly told him something that she had kept for a long time. But then relief took her as she realized he wasn't there to judge.   
  
Her glanced a bit towards the clock, when she realized that it was getting a little late.   
  
"Thank you. I wish I could, like, stay here more, but I need to go to the library."  
  
"Petite, Remy thought dat dis is de summertime, which Remy tinks' is no homework?" he asked her perplexed at her wanting to go someplace as horrifying as de 'library'   
  
"Around here there is, like, no such thing as no homework. Especially when Scott and Jean teach us," explained Kitty.  
  
Remy laughed.   
  
"Oh, well see you soon," Remy said.  
  
"Bye," Kitty waved.  
  
Kitty walked to the door. She stopped for a moment, hesitated then said.  
  
"I think I am going to enjoy this," she said.  
  
"Chere, I am too."  
  
She smiled, and then left.  
  
Remy sat on his bed beaming, he laid down and closed eyes. The last picture in his mind before he went to sleep was of a girl, Kitty Pryde.   
  
XxxxxxxX  
  
Sorry that went a little too fast, their relationship and all!!! 


	3. Remy's Thoughts

Hey people, sorry for not updating in a pretty long time. Blame it on school, I have had 4 tests in the past two days .So since I haven't updated, and you have all been waiting so very patiently I will waste no time in proceeding on with the story.  
  
PS This is going to be very short, but I added a longer one along with this chapter!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: doN'T oWN aNYTHING yOU KnoW ThaT!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Told from Regular Pov)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy sat silently by himself on the benches in the garden. Kitty had told Remy that  
  
she comes here by herself to think about stuff, and well Remy decided he might as  
  
well give it a try. Everyone else, excluding Kitty, who went to see a friend that was in  
  
town for a couple of days, and Pyro who went to see a movie, was inside the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Told from Remy's POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The Petit, was right this is a good place to think about things. Not like  
  
she ever is wrong about things. I smile every time I think of her, her blue ocean  
  
like eyes, the eyes you could get lost in, her perky light smile, the smile that could  
  
brighten the darkest rooms, her bouncy hair, the kind that shines beautifully even when  
  
the light isn't on it, oh how I could go on. The past months have been so great, she is so  
  
easy to be around with. She is like my closest "friend".'  
  
Remy thought about that last sentence for a bit, he thought, and knew he didn't like  
  
it.  
  
'I wish that Kitty was more then a friend. I wish that I could take her into my arms  
  
and hold her until the end of eternity. And kiss her lips passionately. To here her whisper  
  
sweet nothings in my ear. But all that are just what they are, wishes, wishes that  
  
probably will never come true. Maybe I shouldn't doubt the option of loving her so  
  
quickly, but how in the world could she love someone like me. Who knows ,but maybe  
  
just maybe she would. And then and only then would he have a happiest moment in  
  
his life.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(told from regular POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After sitting and thinking a little more, Remy got up and walked back  
  
into the mansion. Before he passed through the doors for dinner, he did one more  
  
thing he wished*~*~*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Answered Reviews-  
  
*SassyKitty- I know too many 'likes', well don't worry I'm fixing the problem, (curious wait and see) !!!  
*And a thank you to everyone else who reviewed!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like, I know it is really short , but the next one is longer, and it is right there. So please Review. 


	4. Dear Diary, and the Solution

Hey, people not much to say now. hope you enjoy. Please Review.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned X-men Evolution, which I don't, I wouldn't be writing stories, but be putting them on T.V so there.!!!! ~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This is told from Regular POV.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone at the X-mansion was asleep, who wouldn't be at 1:00 in the morning,  
  
everyone except for Kitty that is. She was silently enjoying the peace of the night, by  
  
writing in her diary. In the next bed, silently Remy was sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This is told from Kitty's Point of View)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't written in a pretty long time But there has been much going  
  
on lately. Especially with our new arrivals. To tell you the truth it's been hard. But in the  
  
past 2 months I've grown used to it, and the process is easier. I, especially have grown  
  
to Pyro and Remy. Colossus usually spends time alone in his room, we say hi, but  
  
nothing else. Pyro though has become like a best friend to me. He is very easy to talk  
  
to, and is handsome in his own way. But he is nothing more then good friend. But on  
  
that term it comes differently with Remy. During the past 2 months we have become  
  
very close. We talk and have all kinds of fun. And Everyone in the mansion have been  
  
asking the same question, and I give the same answer,"No, there is no romance  
  
between us." But deep in my mind, I wished there was some. For the first 3 weeks or so  
  
I denied any feelings that I had. Telling myself that is was just lust. But then I realized  
  
that it was no use, I did like him more then a friend. But everyone in the mansion  
  
believed, after I told them, that there was no feelings, everyone except Pyro. I guess  
  
that's why I got so close to him, it was because he was the only one that knew my  
  
feelings. Not even Rogue my best friend knew that I liked Remy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What's the matter Sheila?" Pyro walked up to me as I sat on the benches in the garden,  
  
all alone. He sat down beside me.  
  
"Nothing," I answered politely.  
  
"You don't have to lie you know," he whispered softly.  
  
"I know it's just easier."  
  
"He feels the same way, Sheila."  
  
"How do you know?" I was curious on what Remy told Pyro.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"I am a Kitty not a cat."  
  
They laughed together on the benches for awhile.  
  
"You should tell him," he told me.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
After that, we just sat there. Watching the sun go down.  
  
In my mind I thought that I would never be brave enough to do that.  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
I guess it is also easy for me to say that I have changed much in past times. For one I  
  
lost my valley girliness, I mean to tell you the truth it was never me. I don't use the  
  
words like,whatever, and totally anymore. I've grown, and anyone around can notice  
  
that. And I like that. So I guess that's all for now .So See ya until next time.  
  
Love, Kitty Pryde  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This is told in Normal POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed her diary shut, and opened the table drawer next to her bed to put it in. She  
  
didn't turn off the light just yet. She looked over at Remy's sleeping face. He looked so  
  
handsome even when he was asleep. She couldn't help herself even if she had tried to. She  
  
reached over and gently touched his face. He stirred and very slowly, much to her surprise,  
  
awoke.  
  
"Where's de' fire?" he asked groggily.  
  
Even though Kitty was scared that he would suspect her for purposely waking him  
  
up, she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Remy, hearing her laugh, jolted up.  
  
"Why in de world chere' , did you wake Remy up?" He had no idea why he asked that  
  
question, he actually was happy that he was awoken by Kitty. He looked over at her, her eyes  
  
were beautiful even in the dark. Her hair was down, which added to her beauty. She looked an  
  
angel, ' His Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, it's just-"  
  
Kitty was cut short. Remy was looking at her with a certain passion rather then before.  
  
Even she noticed it. He never looked at her like that before. She shuddered.  
  
"It is all right. To tell you de' truth, Remy is glad to be awaken by an angel."  
  
That was it. Kitty had to tell him, she couldn't stand not being able to tell him.  
  
"Remy, umm... I know that this is totally off the subject, but these past few week have  
  
been really-"  
  
Kitty was, again, cut short. But this time she liked the reason why. Remy bent in  
  
low, and with his oh-so beautiful lips slowly kissed her. He pulled her off her bed, and brought  
  
her onto a sitting position on his lap. His hands wrapping around her waist. Her hands resting  
  
gently around his neck. The kiss, which started out innocent enough, was now deepened.  
  
Remy's tongue slowly traced around her bottom and upper lip,leaving it glossy, and in his  
  
opinion it was delicious. Kitty slowly opened her mouth wider as an invite for his tongue, he  
  
smiled inwardy, he slowly sneaked his tongue into her mouth. His tongue gently explored her  
  
mouth, and afterwards wrapped around hers deeply caressing it. After a what seemed like an  
  
eternity to the two of them they both slowly broke apart. They stared at each other and both  
  
smiled.  
  
"I finally have you, Lebeau," Kitty gently whispered into his ear.  
  
"Remy will never ever again not have you, petit."  
  
And without a word, Remy opened his blanket, and Kitty climbed in next to him.  
  
After they both settled in, and with Kitty in Remy's arms, they settled off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like tell the truth don't be shy!!! Please Review. More to Come Love you guys lots. 


	5. Good Morning

Hey Guys What's Up? Well I hope you are enjoying my story so far. And to continue your enjoyment here is more!!!!  
  
Answered Reviews-  
  
DISCLAIMER: Waste Of Time, but have to say that I dOn'T oWn aNyTHinG!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning sun rays crept through the one small window of Kitty's and Remy's room. Kitty stirred, fluttering her eyes open to sight that made her smile and blush at the same time. There was Remy's face snoring sleepily. 'He is so cute, even when he is asleep, like a baby.' Kitty leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. 'Yum..' she thought as she tasted the kiss that she just gave. Remy feeling this, awoke slowly, but happily at the thought of waking to such an angel, as Kitty Pryde. His Cajun eyes opened up. He saw her, her smiling face awaiting his awake.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. I take you had a good night sleep," Kitty teased.  
  
Remy bent down to gently kiss Kitty's lips, slowly.  
  
"Does that answer your question, petit," Remy asked smiling.  
  
"Not really, but you can try again."  
  
Remy smiled right before he bent down, again, and slowly kissed Kitty's lips. Remy's hands slowly running through Kitty's soft hair, and Kitty's hands gently resting on his chest. Slowly Remy broke away. Kitty smiled deeply at Remy, which caused him to slightly blush.  
  
"Want to go down to breakfast?" asked Remy.  
  
"Nope, I really don't want to, but you know that we have to. We are already late as it is, and they will probably think that you are trying to kill me up here. And if they think we are doing you know what, Mr. Logan we slice you to pieces."  
  
Kitty laughed at how fast Remy got up when he heard that he might actually be sliced up. She stared at his disarranged state, he was wearing a oversized football jersey, and sweat pants, his hair was messier then usual, but he still looked cute. After her small inspection, Kitty got out of bed. And taking Remy's outstretched hand, both slowly walked down to breakfast.  
  
Not to their surprise, no one was at the breakfast counter.  
  
"Boy, they ate fast," smirked Kitty.  
  
The two glady sat down to eat some cereal. They had a small pleasant conversation, nothing that big of course. When they were done they tried to figure out what they were going to do that day.  
  
"We could go catch a movie," suggested Kitty.  
  
"No, there is nothin' good out," answered Remy.  
  
"Well, um.. we could go to the mall."  
  
"Remy, is not a huge fan at shopping, petit."  
  
Kitty laughed. Then she struck an idea.  
  
"What about going to that new Cafe' down Sady Avenue, I hear that the band there is really good."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Okay, I am going to go take a shower, and get ready."  
  
Leaving one last kiss on Remy's cheek, she ran up the stairs. Followed shortly by Remy.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
"Chere, how long does it take to get ready?" Remy hollered.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," yelled Kitty.  
  
"Women," Remy muttered under his breath.  
  
5 minutes later Kitty came out.  
  
"I'm out," said Kitty.  
  
Remy looked over at Kitty from where he stood. She was wearing a white half tank top (A/N: You know the kind that only has one strap), with flowing black skirt that was a little above the knees. And she was wearing white sandals, also with pearl earrings. To top it all off she had a black mini handbag.  
  
"What do I look bad or something, because if I do I'll change," Kitty asked Remy, who had finally noticed that he had been staring. "What tell me the truth?" she asked again.  
  
Remy, highly amused at Kitty's frantic state over how she looked, chuckled.  
  
"Do you find something funny? First you stare, and then you laugh." Kitty asked highly annoyed.  
  
Remy smiled and closed the gap between Kitty and him, and slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
"This doesn't answer my question," stated Kitty still not pleased over why Remy was laughing at her.  
  
"Remy tinks' that your the most beautiful thing that Remy has ever seen, or will ever see," whispered Remy right before he bent close and passionately kissed Kitty lips. After some time, both slowly broke apart.  
  
"So I guess that means I look okay," joked Kitty.  
  
"Yes, you do. So want to get going now."  
  
"I loved to, especially with you as my date."  
  
Remy took Kitty's hand into his, and they both walked out of Mansion feeling as if nothing could ever put a damper on their day. Oh how wrong they were!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Okay, you read the story, which is my payment to you, now it is your turn to pay me in pushing the button so you can review. Adios*~*~*~ 


	6. NOTE: HELP

**************************************************************************** ****** NOT A CHAPTER I AM SORRY  
  
kaT fiGHt nOTe  
  
Hey Guys I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, and yet this update is not a chapter. It's just for the story so far, Lance will not come on until like two more chapters. But yet I don't know what will happen until then. I have written about 5 different chapters for what will happen next, but they all are bad. So please if you have any ideas, suggestions, and comments to add to this submit it. I have never really understood what a writer's block is until now, and to tell you the truth it sucks really really bad. PLEASE SUBMIT IDEAS, cause if you don't then this story will seriously suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks you guys................................  
  
Love,  
Valley-Gurl101  
  
(DId i just say suck, to many times?)  
  
aLSO hERe aRE a FeW anSWErED rEvieWS-  
  
* Tigress Moon- I am so happy you liked it!! Please let me know about your ideas*  
  
* Kulerka- Thank you.. It is so nice to hear that someone really likes my writing. It inspires me.  
  
* Just-some-girl1- Just like you I have no idea what's going to happen next. hahaha  
  
* soul 141 ()- I am sorry this isn't going to be a Lancitty, but if you do want to read one, Read my other story In Love, that is a complete Lancitty. Don't worry I love Lancitty as much as the next person.  
  
* Sanosuke's Gurl4ever- Thank you! can't wait to see more of your reviews.  
  
* inuyashaoo001- I will continue as soon as I get ideas to what is going to happen!  
  
* snoozing_dragon123- I am glad to see that you like this couple, I love them! And don't worry I love Pyro too, and he will appear soon.  
  
* SassyKitty- If Lance had just popped out that would be like way to obvious so I deicided against that. And well for Kitty's valley galness, I love it, but for this is had to go. Thank you for liking my story and for reviewing.  
  
* Echo Destynee- Here you are always reviewing. Update your story soon, and maybe I'll get inspiration and update soon. See ya later. P.S Thanks for being you***************  
  
* Kittyfan- Thanks for enjoying it~~  
  
* And thanks to everyone else that reviewed looking forward to see more~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love,  
Valley-Gurl101 


	7. No Happy Endings

The delay is now over, FOR NOW..... The new chapter that has took me so long to write is here, but before we go on to the story I have a few things to say.  
  
I would like to thank all the people that gave me advice for my story-  
  
PyroSprite, Tigeress Moon, Sango(), Nerfy  
  
*And everyone else that were willing to help out!!!!!!! Without all you guys help, this chapter might never have been here. So thanks, it was all well appreciated.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am too busy writing my story to bother saying that I don't own anything.  
  
P.S * means deep thought *  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Tabitha, it's just not worth it anymore. It's not the same as when we started," explained Lance. He was trying to calmly break up with his girlfriend. They were both at the park, sitting on the benches. Unfortunately, for him, she wasn't taking it that well.  
  
"It's because of that prissy Kitty, isn't it. You still like her don't you?" snarled Tabitha. She wasn't that used to being told off. Especially by men, like Lance Alvers. She knew from the beginning that Lance was only in the relationship for the sexual matters. But still she hadn't expected to be broken up with this early.  
  
"First of all her name is Kitty. Second, is that she has nothing to do with any of this," said Lance angrily. His voice had turned harsh, at the sudden moment of where Tabitha insulted Kitty. * Wait a minute. I am still in love with Kitty. No it can't be. The only reason that I am breaking up with Tabby is because we just don't have that connection anymore. Yeah that's it. * Lance settled with the answers in his last thought. "You know as well as I do that I have no feelings for her."  
  
"Fine, forget it. Your arguments aren't worth my time. Besides I may have something better to do," Tabitha said smoothly.  
  
Tabitha quickly got up to her feet, and before she walked away she gave off an evil smile.  
  
"Just to tell you, Rocky, you may be too late," she yelled over her shoulder. After a few seconds she was gone.  
  
*What is she talking about?* Lance wondered to himself. He himself was not ready to go home. He looked at his watch, and sighed. It was only 7. Not like there is much to go home to.  
  
The Brotherhood house was the same as always. A mess. But to their luck, the anti-mutant protestors left it alone. And for that he was really glad.  
  
*Poor Magz, they got him. And now he's staying at the X- geek's mansion.*  
  
Lance groaned inwardly. Kitty was an X-geek. How he ever managed to screw things up with her was beyond him. He didn't mean to get caught with Tabitha, it just happened. The look on her face, was a also a site that he wished he never had caused.  
  
But if he was to be truly honest with himself, he knew that he still had feelings for Kitty. The fling with Tabitha just sorta happened, he never really wanted it there.  
  
And even though he wanted Kitty back, he knew there were too many reasons why that wouldn't happen. For one he hardly saw Kitty anymore. And all Kitty thought of him now was of a friend, nothing less - *Thank God* - and nothing more.  
  
All through the time of when Lance dated Tabitha, thoughts would always pop in his head. And all those thoughts were of the same idea. *Kitty Pryde*.  
  
Lance sighed, his life was just so messed up.  
  
*Well at least nothing else is going wrong* (A/N: how wrong he was)  
  
He looked at his clock once more. 9:01 P.M.  
  
"Better get back," he said aloud to himself.  
  
Lance got up from where he sat, and started on his walk home.  
  
At the Brotherhood House............ 10:00 P.M.  
  
All the members of the Brotherhood slept quietly in bed. Not prepared for what was going to happen next.  
  
First angry mobs gathered outside the house. Some carrying guns, knives, and mostly torches enflamed with fire.  
  
"Down with mutants," is what they hollered, as they threw the torches at the house, not caring who died. And that same phrase was the alarm clock for the Brotherhood members. They awoke, and instantly regained all senses that were lost in dreamland. They heard the cries, and knew by instinct what was happening.  
  
Smoke filled the house, as the 4 boys, and 1 girl ran down the stairs. All holding parts of their tee-shirts to their noses, to try to penetrate the smoke that quickly engulfed the house.  
  
"Freakin' creeps," Tabitha managed to yell, as she threw one of her explosive bombs to knock down the door.  
  
They ran out, and as soon as the anti-mutant protestors saw them bullets started to fly.  
  
"Is that all you got," Pietro managed to yell as ran around through the whole crowd knocking them all off their feet. "Boom-Boom now...."  
  
Explosive bombs were everywhere. The crowd now scared to death ran. Though all were still shouting the same phrase," Down with mutants."  
  
"Yo, I don't like you either," Toad yelled, as they left.  
  
All of them turning to look at their house. Or what used to be their house. It was no longer standing.  
  
"Guys, I'm hurt," said a weak voice.  
  
They all turned and saw their great mighty leader bleeding heavily. One bullet managed to hit him. Pietro ran to him, and checked the hit spot on his arm. The others gathered frantically around him.  
  
"Lance don't die on us now, we need you" yelled Pietro. He knew that he was nothing without Lance.  
  
"What are we going to do, yo?" Toad asked.  
  
"There is only one thing to do," Lance said meekly. And after that he blacked out.  
  
"Pietro, can you carry Lance," Tabitha said urgently. Pietro picked him on his back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Run to the institute as fast as you can," Blob said finally speaking.  
  
"We will meet you there, NOW RUN," Tabitha screamed.  
  
And that is just what he did.  
  
"Come on guys, the jeep is still okay, let's go," Tabitha said as she ran to Lance's green jeep, and starting the ignition.  
  
They all hopped in. Hoping and praying that everything was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whooo, that was really challenging. I think I am finally starting to get the hang of writing. So will you please review? It would mean the world to me. Thanks much. I hope to bring the next chapter in really soon. 


	8. United, For Now

Hola, should I really be saying hi? Actually I should be on my knees begging for forgiveness of my loyal (maybe not loyal anymore) readers for not updating in perhaps a month already. And that is what I am doing, so I'M SORRY!!!!!!! Please forgive me, and please review.... Get mad at me if you wish, but I Still Love You!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing, but the plot, is mine. And I don't get paid for making the plot. I do it for fun. :-)  
  
Authors Note: During the time when Lance and Kitty were dating, Kitty and Pietro got really close. You know the brother/sister type relationship. That relationship is going to be popping up in the story. But don't worry I love Kietro, but it's not going to be in this story.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"HELLO, I NEED HELP PLEASE," Pietro's screams reached everyone in the mansion.  
  
All four teachers came down stairs at once. Followed by Kitty and Jean, who apparently were the only students that were able to get out of bed.  
  
Everyone was completely shocked at Lance's state. The forms of tears slowly appearing in Kitty's eyes. /Please No.../  
  
"They came didn't they," Xavier said quietly, yet his voice was heard as if it was made higher fifty-times up. Everyone knowing what he meant, just not wanting to understand and to believe.  
  
Pietro said nothing, and although he was looking at Kitty, he nodded.  
  
"No, Pietro what happened to him," Kitty asked, tear drops sliding down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kit, the bullet just came," Pietro explained exhausted.  
  
"Jean, bring him to the Med-lab. I'll have to check him there," Mr. McCoy said urgently.  
  
Jean nodded, using her powers, she lifted Lance from Pietro's back, and followed Mr. McCoy.  
  
Right after they left the sound of the mansion's security alarms started to blare, and then the sound of a few well placed bombs silenced them for the most part (A/N: that's boom-boom for you). The mansion's front doors expectedly flew open, and in trudged the brotherhood or what was left. Each one a sorrowful and tired look upon their face seemed unaware of their surroundings.  
  
"Mr. Alvers will be fine, you have nothing to worry about," Miss Monroe, a.k.a. Storm, spoke gently.  
  
The brotherhood sighed, a huge amount of relief settling in.  
  
"Now if you would like to follow me, I can show you to a warm room and a hot shower," Ororo beckoned them with her hands and she moved to the stairs.  
  
The brotherhood exchanged some uneasy glances. Stay with the X-geeks!!  
  
"You may stay with us. You all know that," Professor Xavier welcomed.  
  
"We have no choice," Pietro said, defeated in his own. He nodded to the others to go on ahead.  
  
"Come, I will show you all your rooms," Storm said, directing her hands to tell them, once again, to come follow her.  
  
The Brotherhood followed, all lost for words. Except for Pietro, realization was not about to hit, yet. He couldn't, not even if he wanted to.  
  
"I can't stay here," he said.  
  
Kitty coughed her breath was short for a few seconds. Pietro had to stay here.  
  
"Yes, you can, and you will. I'm hurting as it is, don't make the pain worse," Kitty pleaded. She was terrified. Lance was hurt, and another one of her friends were going to leave to place that they did not even know.  
  
"I'm sorry Kit, I can't last here. And you know it."  
  
Kitty crossed her arms over chest. Her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Be reasonable.... Where are you going to go? People have just burned down your house, Pietro. One of your friends is hurt and you are just going to leave. Not to mention me and your team, who look up to you and follow you. Leaving is not an option, and if it is then it is a very stupid one," Kitty said, practically on the verge of collapsing in panic, "Please....."  
  
Pietro shook his head, she was right. And besides he wasn't about to leave her in her state, plus he had a team to take care of. He sighed in defeat (A/N: Like Kitty would ever lose).  
  
"Fine, I'll stay, now stop worrying, there is nothing to worry about. He's gonna be all right..." Pietro stated. Living here was going to be a challenge. /But then again he was the fastest man on earth/  
  
Kitty inhaled deeply, a huge weight had lifted. At least Pietro was staying. She looked at him he looked as tired as ever. Managing a small smile she spoke.  
  
"Thank you. You should go rest now, you look terrible."  
  
Pietro allowed some humor to lighten the mood.  
  
"No offense, Kit-Kat, but I always look good,'' he said giving her a smirk. But she was right, he felt so tired, carrying Lance was not a easy job. "But since your so worried, I might as well go to bed now, good night." He gave her a slight peck on the cheek, and a quick hug, before dashing upstairs.  
  
"Kids," Logan said. He patted Kitty on the back, before going out to turn off the intruder alarms.  
  
Only Professor Xavier and Kitty were left in the room. Charles chose not to interrupt the two young peoples' conversation (A/N: Awwww.... a Kodak moment).  
  
"Katherine, you might as well go to bed. You must be very tired by tonights events," Charles advised.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Goodnight," Kitty turned and made her way to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty silently walked in and made her way to her bed. Making sure not to wake up Remy she got in under her covers, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
1 hour later.......  
  
It was no use. Kitty tossed and turned, but to no avail did she fall asleep.  
  
She decided that a visit to Lance was something to calm her down.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, I know for a story that has not been updated in a long time, it should have been a much better chapter, but I needed to write this so that the story line would fall in nicely. So please review, and I can't make any promises, but I will try to update sooner. ~Love you All~ And sorry if the writing is not that great, I am only beginning here!!! 


	9. Comfort To Help Forget

Author's Greeting: Hola everyone!!! Please sit back, and enjoy the story. And of course at the end please review!!! Sorry for the long wait!! And thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapter.~~~~  
  
Author's Note: This is just a section where I will explain certain aspects of my story to people who are having troubles understanding them, so here I go.......  
  
1. Where is Wanda in all of this? If I were to place this on the timelines of the X-men Evolution shows, this would be the pre-Wanda era. So in other words she hasn't come in yet.  
  
2. Tabitha and Lance? Yup, it's possible. I mean you have to go out with someone that you don't mix with at least a couple of times, and this is just one of those times. DEAL.....  
  
3. The whole co-Ed, Kitty and Remy sharing a room deal? I know, pretty unbelievable!!! But there are some explanations... 1) This is fanfiction where the fans write stories about their characters in plots that sometimes would never ever happen on the show (i.e: Toad and Kitty together, say it with me "ewwww..."). So this is one of those times, I am a writer that wants to do this, and if you seriously disagree with it, I am sorry, but it's your problem. 2) Can't Xavier just trust Kitty. I mean she is like one of the most responsible students there. So let's just say he does and there is your answer. Also, who ever said that they would be sharing it for long *ohh...... the plot thickens*  
  
4. Remy and Kitty? If you don't like this pairing then why are you reading this fic? It is stated clearly that this is a Remy/Kitty/Lance love triangle, okay. And secondly I think that Remy and Kitty would go nicely together, and if you have a problem with that then write your own story and do it differently. Because this is my story and I will write it the way I want to write it.  
  
And now since that is all cleared up, on with story......  
  
Oh, yeah this chapter is not going to make that much sense. But I'm trying to get back on track in writing this story, so sorry if it ain't all great.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing here is something that I own!!!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kitty, slowly and quietly, crept down to the Med-lab. There was McCoy doing a brief inspection of Lance, apparently Jean had long gone to bed. Mr. McCoy looked up and saw her standing there, he jumped a little before realizing it was her.  
  
"Katherine, you should be in bed by now. Especially after being woken up like that," advised Mr. McCoy.  
  
Kitty couldn't help but smile at the older mutant's concern. Though her smile was completely turned upside-down when she saw Lance's still, rough- beaten form lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"Can't sleep... I came down to see how Lance was doing," she admitted truthfully, yet something in that statement scared her.  
  
"Don't worry. The bullet just grazed his shoulder, he lost some blood, but thanks to Pietro's speed in getting him here there is no permanent damage. He may not be able to use his powers for awhile, but he is fine."  
  
"I'm glad. You don't know how much worry I had tonight."  
  
"Well, I must say, unlike yourself, that I am very tired and must get some sleep. And I suggest that you do the same, Goodnight Katherine," He nodded briefly at her before exiting the room.  
  
Kitty stood a few feet away for a few moments, before taking a few (A/N: too many "few's") steps to where she was now.  
  
Standing right beside the hospital bed she looked down to see Lance there with a white bandage around his arm and sleeping eyes. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"Wonder where Tabitha is..." Kitty asked herself sarcastically. The last thing she, of course, expected was an answer, and the answer no doubt came from the injured boy himself. His eyes were still shut tight, he painfully though was trying to open them.  
  
"Haven't you heard, pretty Kitty?" Lance asked her, his voice still a little husky, but audible. He, eyes now open, was staring at her intently.  
  
Kitty, getting tinier by the second under his steady stare, managed to regain her voice while still being gazed upon.  
  
"Heard what?" she asked meekly.  
  
Lance's face broke into a huge grin as if thinking to himself that the news he was about to bring was the going to make Kitty jump for joy.  
  
"I broke up with Tabitha, Kitty!! Come on you knew I was wrong about her from the start, just took me some time to realize you know," Lance's voice sounded relieved at this.  
  
"Oh," was all Kitty could stumble out. / Does he think that we're going to be more now? It won't happen........will it?/  
  
"Yeah, well you know Kitty, I was wondering if-" Right when those words came out of his mouth, Kitty stopped him.  
  
/ I won't come back to you..... I have someone else........ Don't make this harder........ / Those phrases were repeatedly spinning inside her head. She had to get away from there.  
  
"Um....... Sorry Lance, but I was just checking if you were all right. And it looks like you are, so I am going to bed now. You know before I get in trouble, so yeah. See ya later!!" And Kitty ran out of the door before Lance had a chance to respond to her words.  
  
/ Like I could understand her. 'Sheesh', Kitty has been spending way to much time with Pietro. Wonder why she was in so much of a rush?!?!?! /  
  
*~*  
  
Kitty ran into the room, and immediately went to Remy's side. She needed comfort. She needed to know that she was making the right choice.  
  
"Remy, please wake up, I need you right now," she loudly whispered. Shaking him softly, yet violently enough to snatch him out of dreamland.  
  
Remy groaned in protest, and turned to face the other side. Kitty stopped him, this time shaking him a little more.  
  
"Remy please wake up!!!" louder said this time.  
  
Blinking his eyes opens, Remy say Kitty. He was slightly annoyed for being woken up so harshly, yet those feelings were instantly changed as he saw the expression placed upon her face. Sitting upwards he spoke to regard her problem.  
  
"Kitty, wat is de problem? Remy sees dat you look so tense....."  
  
Not wanting to answer with the truth, in fear that he might take it in the wrong way and feel neglected, she did the only thing that felt right at the time.  
  
"Remy, just hold me, please........" Remy though mystified by her request was happy to oblige, yet he was still worried about what was wrong with her.  
  
/ She will tell Remy in 'er own time. / he told himself confidently.  
  
Opening his arms to her, Kitty graciously slipped into them. Once enveloped in them Kitty felt great amounts of security, warmth, and everything else she wanted wash completely over her.  
  
Snuggling up closer she rested her head on his muscled chest, just feeling the heat he generated made her feel much better.  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
Smiling at her comfort, he reached down and lifted her head up to him. She looked up with what seemed to Remy as pools of innocence with great wisdom that shined through.  
  
Leaning down he caught her lips, in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss turned out to be a fiery fire lit between the two. All Remy needed was her response, but the moment Kitty felt his lips upon hers, her desire burned.  
  
Kitty wrapped her legs around Remy's waist drawing him closer to her. Remy, while kissing her, pulled her hair tie out, just to run his fingers through her soft strands.  
  
He ran his tongue on the surface of Kitty's upper and bottom lip twice, before Kitty opened her mouth to him. He, then, thrust his tongue inside exploring a little, before coaxing hers to play.  
  
Remy moaned a little while Kitty caressed his chest through his shirt, Kitty smirked at this, and decided to tease him a bit more. Tugging the ends of his shirt to pull it upwards as to get it off wasn't entirely working, annoyed with the thing, she phased it off.  
  
/ How far is she going to take this? / Remy wondered to himself. But his actions were made bold as she took of his shirt. His lone hand making it's way up and down her leg. His mouth capturing her barely muffled groan as his hand slid up her thigh.  
  
As he did that, his eyes saw that Kitty was slowly unbuttoning her night gown. Moving both his hands away from her leg, he held her hands and put them to the side as he made to remove the shirt himself. Finishing, he pulled away, staring at her, all she had on now was a skin tight sports bra, and lilac panties.  
  
Kitty was so glad it was almost pitch black in the room, for Remy's intense stare was enough to make any girl turn red.  
  
Gripping his shirt in a near-death grip, Kitty pulled him down on the bed with her, him on top, and her of course on the bottom. (a/n: ohhh.... the possibilities)  
  
Pulling her lips away from a sec, Kitty looked over his exposed chest, running her fingers down she traced the firm muscles set there. Remy stilled her hands, she looked up at him in confusion. /Does he want me?/ she asked herself.  
  
"Petite, you know dat Remy doesn't to pressure you into anyting, and if your 'urting Remy can just talk if dat is what you want," he whispered to her.  
  
Though it was kinda hard for him to say that, because here she was, the girl of his dreams, on his bed almost completely naked. But he knew that Kitty meant too much to him for him to lose over such an issue as this.  
  
She smiled at his sincerity.  
  
"I know.... I mean I just want comfort. I'm not ready for you know.........sex. I want to do it with you, but just not now. But there are things close to it, yet not it."  
  
"Kat, Remy doesn't want you to be hurt, but Remy tinks dat you shouldn't run from your problems. You don't have tell Remy what it is, but-"  
  
"I'm not trying to run, I'm trying to solve it. And I'm not trying to hide it from you, I will tell you just not now. But I will tell you that this is helping, It may be helping me run, in some form, but it's also helping me understand. That may not make sense now, but it's true.  
  
"I just feel that I can trust you, and when you touch me, I forget about my problems, and right now, Remy, I just want to forget. Please make me forget, because in forgetting, I remember how life is, and what I need to do to fix mine. So you are helping me, you are."  
  
Remy understood. There were so many times when his life was messed up, and there was no one to help him get through. He had friends, but their words did about the same as the silence he had to bare. / Kitty won't go through dat, for whatever problem she has. Remy don't care, Remy only wants to make her feel dat Remy is dere for here. /  
  
He nodded as a brief understanding and approval. He was going to make her forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about that, It was kinda mysteriously non-understandable. Maybe there are aspects you don't get, but that's why I love this story. So please review, It helps me know that I'm not doing such a terrible job..........................or am I?  
  
And no Kitty and Remy are not going to have sex.  
  
*~*  
  
I have updated my stories, Back Where It Started (finally) and my other story Innocence (also another finally) for those of you who wanted another update. I also have created another one shot called Telephone Problems (note to somekindafreaky, "It's not a lemon, but it's kinda a lime Kietro." I, too, have noticed that there are hardly any R-rated Kietros out there. The one-shot is a fun read. Please review for them, too. 


	10. Process of Revelations

Sorry this took so long. School has been super tough and well life isn't really high up in the happiness cloud, but it'll get there if you review!! And besides... come on guys?? THREE reviews... I know my story sucks, but it doesn't suck that much right?!?! So please if your reading this... just to make this author a little bit happier.... please review? ! ? ! ? !  
  
This story is like way off base. Because as I re-read this I figured out that Wanda is supposed to be here. But lets just say that umm.... she's off traveling the world... LOL... It'll be good for her, anything to get away from Toad!!!  
  
P.S. I couldn't resist a Kietro moment... no romance just some great friendship themes, but then again Pyro is also one of her best guy friends. Maybe they'll be some jealousy rising between the two, but don't worry Remy is still #1, with Lance not far behind.   
  
Answered Reviews:  
  
  
  
DemonRogue13- When your reading stories (or reviewing them) the characters always seem like real people, and you can't help but make it sound like that!! And of course Kitty's a smart girl, but when times are tough even the smart ones fa  
  
somekindafreaky- When I read your review I laughed!! I love the whole they have the same hair color one... Only another in the zillion reasons on why Kitty and Remy go perfectly together (so does Kitty with Pyro & Pietro... lol). Glad your feeling good. Also amazing updates of the Kyro story (the Dr. whatever one) I loved the ending. Sweet kisses.   
  
  
  
Tigeress Moon- Any romance with these two is always sweet!!!!  
  
****  
  
Kitty woke up to the feeling of a pair of very strong arms wrapped gently, yet firmly around her waist. Her head resting comfortably on his chest, both of her legs resting astride his.   
  
It was a calming feeling.... a feeling that she wished she woke up to every morning.   
  
The concept of their positions and the blankets covering them beginning to sink in.   
  
Kitty gasped and looked down at herself. She sighed in relief she still had on her bra and panties.   
  
She smiled as she looked at the sleeping form. Remy was both a gentlemen and gorgeous. He was at peace with himself at the moment, she could tell. With the way his innocent face (innocent at the moment) was at rest.   
  
/Better not wake him../ Kitty silently phased off through the bed and slid off. Searching for something, she spotted it lying on the floor. Picking up her discarded pink nightgown, she slipped it on, and grabbed a towel.   
  
All the way while on her trip to the bathroom she was humming a delightful tune in her head.   
  
Never once realizing that leaving her boyfriend in their room, was not a very good idea.   
  
*~*  
  
SNIKT-SNIKT  
  
Remy woke up startled at the sound, the sound that which reminded him of-  
  
"Have a nice night, bub," came the husky voice of Logan.  
  
Remy gulped. This was not the predicament he saw himself waking up to. Instantly he jumped out of bed, and threw on his discarded t-shirt..... relief took him as he saw that Kitty's night gown wasn't present beside it.  
  
But though as scared as he was, for he knew that Kitty and Logan were very close, he was still Remy, and almost never did he loose his cool. (almost)  
  
"Logan! What are you doin' in Remy and de' petite's room?" After Remy said this he automatically saw that what he said wasn't exactly the words the Canadian wanted to hear, and the proof was when his metal clawed arms started to flex.   
  
"Listen, I'm sure a fan of second chances, but the third time isn't going to happen for me. So I'll say it once, hurt her and you'll see these claws going into a very important 'male' body part of yours. Understood?"   
  
Remy let the idea sink in rather deep before replying again.   
  
"Understood.... And if your wondering nothing happened with Remy and de' chat," Remy paused for a brief moment, and then regained thought, "At least nothing going too far."   
  
Logan only smirked at that comment.  
  
"For one, good sense of smell. Secondly I know Kitty, she won't go that far with you unless she's ready. And if she even gives you that chance your one lucky kid. So a repeat hurt her and-"  
  
"Remy is dead."   
  
"Don't play smart with me cajun. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Remy nodded when he saw the black bags under his eyes. So with one more narrowed glare at each other, Logan made his way out of the room.   
  
"Been woken enough times in the night....... First rockhead and now this. Kids," he mumbled loud enough for Remy to hear.   
  
"Rockhead???" Remy asked himself outloud obviously confused at the statement. And then one name hit him, Lance Alvers.  
  
And after putting two and two together he hurriedly got dressed to find out what more happened during the night.   
  
******  
  
Kitty glanced at her reflection at the mirror. Black tank top, regular beige capris, and of course comfy old sneakers. After putting on some lip gloss, she nodded in satisfaction of herself, and left the room to grab some breakfast. Today was looking pretty good... Though she really hoped she wouldn't have to run into Lance, at least not right now.   
  
Over the past few days, before the arrival of the Brotherhood, everyone at the institute had a new piece of gossip to talk about.   
  
"Remy and Kitty. The couple of the new age!!!" she said out loud, somewhat laughing at the nickname St. John had given them after he had found out. She laughed, yet again at the fact that Remy had to go through almost the entire day listening to the big brother or big sister talks from various people that never wanted to see her hurt.   
  
She remembered his scared look when he had just come in from the talk with Rogue.   
  
But even though it was funny, she really didn't want to go over it with the Brotherhood, especially with Lance and Pietro.   
  
Shaking her head, Kitty scolded herself for thinking too much, so she pushed the previous thoughts behind.   
  
"Wonder where Remy is?" she asked herself in mystery.   
  
Pushing the thought out of her mind, she left the room.   
  
******  
  
Entering the kitchen she smiled there was the silver haired speedster eating some poptarts all alone.  
  
"Lookie what's here. The great Pietro Maximoff all alone. *Gasp* of shock. No swarm of ladies trying to win a date, or if their lucky a comfy bed for the night," she teased. If some other individual they probably would have a fist flying right to their stomach right about now, but it was her. And the only thing Kitty would receive was a nice come-back, but this time it was different.   
  
She only received a half-hearted smile of sarcasm, and a, "Hey Pryde.........," but nothing else.   
  
She frowned in concern and sadness. She always looked forward to his come-backs, walking over she sat down on the stool next to him.  
  
"Hey pie, what's the matter?"  
  
He had to smile at the sweetness of her concern.  
  
"Nothing Kit........ Nothing at all."   
  
"You can say that all you want, and you know what I'm going to do? Keep asking till' I get the answer I deserve."   
  
"Fine, Fine. Stubborn Brat."   
  
She merely giggled, and stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Pietro sighed and spoke softly. Fully turning to regard her. Kitty knew that whatever Pietro was about to tell was something really important to him.  
  
"It's just you know living here. I'm not saying it's a bad place or anything. It might be called heaven compared to our old place.   
  
"It's just the brotherhoods was my home, no matter how much the members living there annoyed me. No matter how much plaster of the ceiling fell off daily, because of Lance's quakes. No matter how many broken door knobs we had, because of Tabby's home-made bombs. No matter how much slime was on the tubs, because of Toads 'once a month baths'. No matter how many times we ran out of food, because of Freddy's late-night snacks.  
  
"And you'll just love this one. No matter how many broken door bells we tried to install lying in our dumpster. All we tried to install but had to throw out, because someone would always phase right in, not even aiming for the door." Pietro said.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her apologetic look.   
  
"See Kit, even you have memories there. But this your home, and you have feelings that are here. I know this sounds really corny, but it's true the brotherhoods was my place. All accompanied with a family, maybe a disoriented one, but it was family."  
  
Kitty thought deeply about what he had just said. The most any girl saw in Pietro was probably well a sex toy, but he really was something. Even though the something that was feeling very down in the dumps right now.  
  
"Hey.... Come on! I mean sure it'll be tough, but the thing is maybe it's not the place where the feelings of a home are. Maybe it's the people. I'll admit the Brotherhoods though as disgusting as it was, was your home, and you lost that. But you still have the people that made it your home. Not to mention me.... So cheer up... I miss the arrogant smirk, the nasty comebacks, the bimbos dragged in, and everything else."  
  
A smile tugged at Pietro's mouth soon turning into a full-fledged grin.   
  
Kitty knew that he was back.   
  
So being the old Pietro, he couldn't help, but ask.  
  
"So from the threatened talks with blue boy word around here is that you and the cajun have a thing going on???"   
  
Kitty groaned, the headlines of 'Remy and Kitty. The couple of the new age' had begun.   
  
~*~  
  
"Shit," was the only word that managed to escape Remy's mouth as he spied Lance being told where he would be staying by the Professor.   
  
'So the whole brotherhood bunch is here. Who would have thought enemies all living under the same roof.'   
  
Knowing all the information he needed Remy left his location, and went off to his room. On the way trying to piece together the puzzle he had.  
  
'Kitty was upset about someting dat happened last night. De Brotherhood came to de mansion last night. Rock-head was injured and is now staying 'ere. But dere's nothing dere right? He's wit dat Tabitha girl...." With all the questions and statements jumbled up inside his head it took him a lot longer time to get to his destination and he failed to notice that his side of the room wasn't his side of the room anymore.  
  
It was darker and more gloomier. He knew who's it was, but just couldn't place it specifically.   
  
It reminded him of.........  
  
"Didn't ya hear?" a thick southern voice made the answer come instantly.  
  
  
  
"Rogue," the answer popping into his head and out of his mouth. This was Rogue's room once again, and re-checking the entire room another time he saw that the other side was still Kitty.  
  
"Umm... Rem...." Rogue called waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.   
  
"Huh?!?!.. Where is all Remy's tings?"  
  
"Ya. Logan talked wit tha Prof today about ya and Kit's well..... umm.... ya know what ah mean. So yar bunking with Lance, and ah'm back with Kit. Which is lahke a lot battah than Jean, because-"  
  
Whatever Rogue was talking about seemed to go in one ear and out the other all Remy heard was that one simple statement locked into his head...  
  
'Remy was sharing a room with Lance!!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
Hey guys how'd you like it? Sorry there was no interaction with Kitty and the guys (Remy and Lance), but you know how it is!! Well please review now I would love to hear from you guys. Till next time!!  
  
P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!! 


	11. Doubting It's Over

Thanks going out to Queen of Hearts747, Tigeress Moon, DemonRogue, Emerald Lionheart, Moondazzler17, and somekindafreaky for your wonderful reviews.   
  
Would love to hear from you again!!  
  
*^*  
  
No matter how much I love writing it really frustrates me. Knowing that I don't have the ideas and the writing technique that I want seriously gets on my nerves. You know I see great writers, and I think I can do that. But when I actually start writing it turns out to be a complete mess.  
  
And to make things worse I totally and completely overdid this chapter!!   
  
I think I'm going to cry now!  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
"Stupid Canadian," Remy muttered softly under his breath.  
  
'It is his fault now dat Remy has to share de' room wit rockhead,' he thought darkly. An image of Wolverine's head and a chainsaw coming clearly into view.   
  
The morning hadn't exactly been gracious with Remy, so with the goal of trying to be happy in mind he went off in search of Kitty.  
  
*^*  
  
Kitty felt kind of disappointed, she had just ran into Rogue, and was told that Remy was moved out of their room. It wasn't that Kitty was mad about getting her old roommate back, she would just miss the Cajun's company.  
  
But there was a nagging question in her mind that just wouldn't leave.  
  
'What's going to happen with him and Lance?'   
  
  
  
Her mind then drifted to last nights meeting. How were they going to play this?   
  
"Stop it Kitty!" she quickly directed herself out loud.   
  
'You have Remy now, and nothing is going to change that. Not Lance, not Tabitha, not anything,' she explained stubbornly to herself in a 5-year old manner, even crossing her arms over her chest to continue it.   
  
But the fact still remained that if Remy actually knew what had happened, and also about the doubt that came along with it would he forget about it or hold it true to him.  
  
*^*  
  
"Chere," Remy greeted her happily as he finally found his treasure watching TV in the surprisingly empty rec. room.   
  
"Hey, Rem. I was looking for you. Have you heard?" she asked him, her happy tone equally matching his. She was forgetting her situation for the time being.   
  
He nodded and sat down next to her. Since the couch wasn't that long, he lifted her head onto his lap, and started to play with the loose tendrils of hair from her ponytail.   
  
"Yeah, " his voice not living up to his greeting.   
  
"And.....?!?" Kitty obviously wanting more input on the matter.   
  
"And Remy will be missing waking up to your beautiful face."  
  
She giggled as he ran his hands gently down her sides tickling her ribs.   
  
"Such a charmer, Lebeau."  
  
"Kitty....."   
  
"Yeah," she said while abandoning herself to his actions.   
  
"Is de reason you were sad last night, because of Monsieur Alvers? And if it is why didn't you tell Remy?"   
  
Kitty could tell he wasn't trying to pry deeply or was that angry with the whole situation. He was just simply trying to understand. Though she immediately felt troubled by his words.   
  
She closed her eyes trying to believe that it would close out all her problems, but knowing that this was only going to get worse.  
  
"I'm going to be honest, okay? So try to understand."   
  
Kitty sat up, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She took a breath while promising to herself and to Remy that she was going to tell it all. Every feeling of everything.   
  
"Last night they came, the brotherhood. They were terrified, and well so was I. I care about all of them, even Toad and Blob. I have no idea why I just do. Pietro and Lance came first.   
  
"Lance was injured. He took a bullet that grazed his shoulder, and he lost consciousness. They took him to the Med-lab, where Mr. McCoy examined him.   
  
"It turns out he's going to be fine." Kitty's voice became less stable with every word spoken, but Remy knew that he couldn't comfort her right now. She had to get through this; whatever it was.   
  
"I learned that bit of information before today actually. H-H-How is that possible you may wonder? Well....."  
  
'Please help me' Kitty inwardly prayed to any great power out there listening.   
  
"I went to visit him last night, right before I woke you up. Mr. McCoy left a little bit after I came in. And after Mr. McCoy left Lance sorta woke up, and we started talking."  
  
Remy's eyes became a narrowed glare, though it wasn't directed to Kitty just at the concept of her previous words.  
  
"And I don't know what he's thinking right now. Because he told me something. He broke up with Tabitha, Remy. H-H-He broke up with her. But I know I don't care anymore. I know it.   
  
"Last night I was just confused. I needed you, and you proved to me that I-I only need you. Not Lance, you. I'm sorry for doubting us."   
  
Time seemed to stop. To them it literally seemed to stop. All their thoughts of them together seemed to flood through their minds.  
  
All the happiness, the love, the connection, and even the worry just came straight forward into the two of them.   
  
Remy looked at the girl sitting just across from him. How she had her face, her beautiful face, buried into her fragile hands. How she was trembling violently from the sobs that were openly heard. How she was whispering. Though barely understandable, he listened at how she was whispering.   
  
"It's only you. Only you Remy."  
  
The room was then again silent.   
  
'How could it be only Remy?,' he asked himself, 'How could it be only him when she needed actually proof to how it was him that she needed? She wasn't even honest with him.' Remy didn't know if Kitty actually did something wrong; he just felt as if she betrayed him.   
  
Remy thought about the situation. Knowing that if this was any other girl he would be pissed right now. He would be breaking things, including the girl's heart. He wouldn't stand for knowing that she was even the slightest bit undecided of who to choose. Just because he was him.   
  
If it was another girl right now he would be on his bike leaving her in the dust. Leaving her to wonder.  
  
To wonder how it would have been different. To wonder if she would've enjoyed being in his arms rather than that someone else. To wonder how it might have been if she was sure that he was the one.  
  
And then there was Remy's wonder.   
  
Would he think of Kitty as that other girl, or he would think of her of that one that was too valuable to lose.   
  
Which one?  
  
"I don't know Kitty....." he gave her his answer out loud.   
  
She raised her head in shock. She didn't picture it to be like this. She pictured him immediately taking her into his arms, and whispering into her ear that he forgave her, that she was the only one too. But her perfect picture seemed to have vanished with those four words.   
  
He was doubting.   
  
Her heart just felt as if it was all over. The world, love, everything to her that made life worth living all over. Breathing, hearts pumping, every single thing that made her live seemed to stop functioning.   
  
He didn't know. He was doubting just like she had when she heard Lance's former words.  
  
Remy watched her. How her eyes were staring at him. How she looked like he was the only thing there. The only that she was thinking about. The only thing that was worth thinking about.  
  
'I can't do this.' he told himself. Was he actually about to walk out of there? Was he actually about to walk out on the one that he found that mattered.   
  
For once Remy didn't feel like himself. He didn't feel like he was in control. In control of his emotions, the control of not getting hurt. He wasn't the one that was called Magneto's favorite even putting aside his own son. He wasn't the one that held the heart of every girl plus his own in the palm of his hand. And that scared the hell out of him.   
  
He realized that, yes, he did have Kitty's heart, but he didn't have his.  
  
He had given it away to her, the girl that was trying so hard to gain him back.   
  
Could he actually overcome this new challenge.   
  
'No.... Remy can't do this.'  
  
About to about to actually walk out of there he suddenly heard her again. He heard her speak loudly, yet a whisper to other's ear.  
  
"You're probably think that this pathetic, and I agree that maybe it is. I felt something with Lance, I did. I won't lie to you. Last night when he told me he broke up with Tabitha my heart kind of leapt and-"  
  
But she was quickly cut off by Remy's hand coming up to her mouth.  
  
"No more," he said solemnly.   
  
Getting up to his feet he quickly left the room.   
  
"What have I done?" Kitty choked out.   
  
*^*  
  
I'm sorry guys. I really am. You don't know how much it took me not to change that ending, but come on the greater challenges a love can face and overcome just strengthens it. And by the end of this story Kitty's and Remy's love will probably be the strongest of them all.  
  
Sorry that this chapter was totally corny; I told you I can't write very well, but I try.   
  
Please Review! 


	12. From De Point of De Grond

Author's Note: Okay! Here's the next part. Trying to finish this up with as much dignity as possible. Trust me it isn't easy.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Thanks Guys for making me feel better for writing last chapter!!!  
  
*Kitty Pryde2~ I like your review. That's pretty much I why I wrote the whole ending to the last chapter like that. The story to me needed that little bit of doubt of the couple, but of course in the end they are THE couple! Sorry if that made no sense.  
  
*Emerald Lionheart~ Oooo! I would definitely read that, you should really write a Warren/Kitty one. I'm still thinking about a fighting scene with Lance and Remy. There will be some controversies, but I still don't know about the fighting. OOOO, and thanks for my plushie. It's an honor coming from you, and I'll keep it with me always. *author squeezes plushies just a little too tight*  
  
*Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro~ Calm down!! Don't worry the two will be together, but not by killing Lance. He won't be the be the all-around good guy, but I don't think he deserves to die. You make me laugh with your reviews.  
  
*Somekindafreaky~ Thank you... Don't cry!! Here's another update for you to be happy!!!  
  
*Thanks going out to Demon Rogue13 and Tigeress Moon!!!   
  
*Please Review again, and for others to do too!!!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Later On.....  
  
Kitty watched as the ripples in the water grew bigger and bigger. It was funny though, it was no where near raining over the pool, at least from what she saw.  
  
'Guess it's just the tears' And they were going to keep on coming, just like the ripples were going to keep on getting bigger and bigger.   
  
"Hey pretty Kitty," the only voice that pretty much dared to call her that dropped down to sit next to her. She drastically tried to wipe away the tears, but it was no use. So she turned away only looking at him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Lance looked pretty much healthy. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm, but not much else. He definitely didn't seem like he had just been shot.  
  
Kitty, as many would have guessed, didn't feel up to much talking. She had just spilt her guts out to John, and he probably was out killing Remy. But even though John's talk helped she hated the thought of repeating the process, and she didn't try to hide it with her voice. After all at the moment Kitty's blame was kind of on him.  
  
"Yes," she replied coldly.  
  
Lance was taken back. The voice heard was not Kitty's. Another surprise came when he saw the tears falling into the water.  
  
"Hey Kit, are you okay?" He asked in concern while reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She quickly jerked it away, "Just fine."  
  
Lance was instantly scared. He was actually surprised at himself that he wasn't angry or anything. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, and that he didn't deserve her treatment. Yet he was terrified that maybe, just maybe Kitty just hated him, what he had done wasn't exactly in the good graces.  
  
'Better not make matters worse' He told himself.   
  
"Sure. I'll just leave you alone." Lance left as quickly as he came, though before he did leave Kitty caught a glance of his awfully hurt face.  
  
"Was it his fault?" she asked herself.  
  
She knew the answer.   
  
It wasn't his fault at all, and she hated herself a lot more for realizing that.  
  
She let more tears fall, and then slammed the water knowing that he wasn't going to help any. Yet feeling that it would take away something.  
  
'God Damn Ripples'   
  
*^*  
  
Remy finally turned off his bike from about 3 hours of driving. Not that it took 3 hours to get where he was at. Hell, with Remy's so-called driving skill he could have been there 3-minutes flat being set out from the institute. He had a few stops to some bars here and there.   
  
He was dead tired, but he knew that if he actually attempted to sleep he wouldn't get any. Because there would at least be a second of thinking of Kitty, and the second would probably lead to about the whole night.   
  
He looked around at his destination. He hadn't been here for a long time.   
  
It wasn't much, but it was private. A nice secluded area, with a pond and green grass.   
  
'The whole works'  
  
It was probably the only place that he was able to come to where he was able to seriously think about things. Not that his mind was seriously working.  
  
He walked over and sat down on the grass just looking at the moonlight reflected in the water. There was her face.   
  
He should have been back at the institute by now, but being there meant he would have to see her. And seeing her, at the moment, wasn't on his agenda.   
  
'Why did it have ta be like this? Why in hell did it have ta be like this?' he thought bitterly to himself.   
  
"Well if she cannot see how great Remy is, then she non deserve Remy," he said out loud wondering if the trees would agree with him.  
  
"You really are too full of yourself, mate," came an Australian accented voice (a/n: we all know who this is!!!).  
  
Remy turned, even though he knew who it was, and sure enough there was Pyro standing there with his own fiery red bike.  
  
"Knew you'd be 'ere," Pyro said cheerily as he sat down next to him. Though Remy could see that John wasn't as happy as his voice said to be, he didn't care much for finding the reason.  
  
"Remy knows dat he's here. Remy does not know why your here," muttering coldly more so to himself than the actual person next to him.   
  
John sighed. He knew that this whole situation wasn't going to be easy, but why did the Cajun have to be so damn difficult.   
  
"Look Rem, I know that your not takin' the thing wit' Kitty so well, but you got to try to understand how she felt goin' through all this. Sorry to tell ya but your not the only guy every girl wants. I mean I'm 'ere of course so you must understand it."  
  
"Stuff it. How do you know about Remy's problems anyway?" Remy narrowing his eyes at John while speaking.   
  
'Like it's any of his business'  
  
"Kitty."  
  
Remy's narrowed glare only intensified more.  
  
"Sounds like you two know a lot about each other, non? Guess Rocky isn't the only one. What next Speedy? Piotr? Didn't know Kitty was that kind of girl," Remy said practically rushing in a loud, but hushed voice. The amounts of sarcasm and disdain just oozing out of his mouth.  
  
Remy had just about registered what he had said when a sharp blow had been delivered to his right eye, and then to the stomach. He keeled over just to pound the ground with his fists. He managed just enough strength to look up at the John standing right above him.   
  
"Shut the fuck up mate! You know your words are bull, and I for one don't know why the 'ell your still speaking them. Thought being cheerful and the best friend type of talk would have worked. Guess not! Damn you! And no shut up, plus stay down," John shouted at the Remy who had just opened his mouth, but was instantly shushed. Even being stepped on as he tried slowly to get up (A/N: Someone is on a roll *Go Johnny! Go Johnny!!!)  
  
'Great... an evening being yelled at, and all from de point of de ground too'   
  
"Understand what the Sheila is goin' through, before you go off and start fuckin' lies. Wot do you think she's goin' to do, after she just told you how she felt openheartedly, and you go off and leave her. You should be lucky that you got her in the first place mate. She's different from those cheesy sluts that you hang around with, and for wot a few one-night stands.   
  
"Kitty may not know wot your problem is, but I do. I see it plainly. When your with Kitty, your no longer the play-boy, your no longer the one in charge. She is, she controls your emotions. She can give you the greatest happiness, yet she cause you the greatest pain of your life. And you know that too. You knew it all the while she was talking about actually caring about Avalanche, because you felt the hurt, and you felt it strong.   
  
"But maybe there is somethin' you don't know. You are also controlling her emotions. I saw it. The time she was spending with you she was the happiest girl in the world, but when I saw her today she wasn't Kitty at all. She lost her glow, her happiness, the thing that just made her Kitty, and sorry to put it like this, but your responsible for that.  
  
"She did love Lance Remy. Hell, she loved him a lot. But she knows better, she knows a lot better then to go back to him. Cause you know what, she gots you. But from the point of where I'm standing your starting to lose her bit by bit, and she may just realize that you don't deserve her. Because you don't see that Kitty is something that is making you better. She has made a mistake Rem, yeah she did it, no point in denying that, she ain't the perfect angel. But she's comes awfully close.   
  
"So get over yourself, and go fix your mistake. She won't wait forever, she's losing too many tears for that."   
  
John sighed, 'it was over', He bent down and pulled Remy up to his feet, which wasn't easy since he was a bit bigger, and wasn't helping to much. After doing that he walked over to his bike and set out to leave, but opened his mouth to shout out one more thing, "Watch out for the same lecture. Speedy ain't to happy either. Nor is Rogue, and trust me they won't go easy on you."   
  
Few seconds later he was gone.   
  
Remy just stood there. He had gotten a full-length lecture filled with the threats, pieces of advice, and a whole lot of other things without even putting one bit of his own say into it. And he was faced to the ground the whole time as well.   
  
But even from the ground he knew that John was right. He knew about his words all along, but hearing them out loud made a lot of difference.   
  
He walked over to his bike, and started it. Ready to go to set things right with destiny.....  
  
And with Kitty.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Okay guys, now you have to review. It's only right.  
  
Next up on Kat Fight: Oh, just wait and read.  
  
Sorry so short, and so sorry about the accents.  
  
***Whoo GO JOHNNY!!!!*** 


	13. Person to Person Talk

My faithful reviewers:  
  
T.A. pixiestix~ Seems to me like Wolverine may be the 2nd biggest problem in Remy's way.   
  
Tigeress Moon~ I gots spring break too!! That's the reason why I'm updating this fast!!   
  
Emerald Lionheart~ That's right, Johnny's on a roll. Thanks for the support on the accents, it does make sense to at least make an attempt. Still thinking about the fighting scene. I want it, but come on! Me, write an action scene, I just don't see it!!  
  
  
  
Somekindafreaky~ As long as I write, and of course as long as you do too there will never be a lack of Kimy action. But sorry to say there isn't much here, except for a mean comment thrown to our Romeo, but don't worry it'll soon come!!  
  
melissarxy~ Made you laugh and cry. I have accomplished something!! YAY, for me!!  
  
  
  
Kitty Pyrde2~ Happy you understand me! I mean not many people do, and I'm glad you can finally review. I mean your reviews they help a lot with me writing and all. ~Big Smiles~  
  
Demon Rogue~ Thanks!! Review again**  
  
And to people I may have forgotten (purely by accident) I loved your review!!!  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Author's Note: Okey-Doke, here is the next part!!  
  
Poet's Note: Here's a poem that I wrote, ha... that is if it actual deserves the name "poem" to begin with. Apologize for the format! The document didn't get into it's right form, but I wanted to update it so I just said forget it to fixing the problem.  
  
****~****  
  
Wrapped in the sweet embrace   
  
Of the scarred arms of love  
  
The feeling of grace leaves  
  
Silently as do a dove  
  
Mourning the cries of lost  
  
Dreaming again of the embrace  
  
Never to feel it's touch   
  
Or to silently trace it's face  
  
Whispering for it's return   
  
Yelling angrily that it left  
  
"He took it," you tell your heart  
  
As in the night does the theft  
  
It never did come back  
  
But it did bestow on another  
  
That everlasting sweet embrace  
  
Not on me but any other   
  
It works the magic of happiness  
  
Once again causing the joy  
  
That was taken from me long ago  
  
Never being shy, Never being coy  
  
Should I have the glint of gleefulness  
  
That another is quickly learning   
  
About gentle sweet embrace  
  
That I myself is yearning  
  
V.G.  
  
*Work in Progress*  
  
****~****  
  
"Hey Pietro," Lance called out to the silver-haired boy as he walked into the room shared by him and Fred.   
  
"What'sup?" he said quickly. Right now he was bored out of his mind just waiting to catch a glimpse of that red and black eyed Cajun.  
  
'Thinks he can go around doing things like that. Just wait till I get my hands on-'  
  
"Earth to Pietro!" Lance's shout brought Pietro out of his daydream, which had involved a hammer and Remy's head tied down to a log.   
  
"WHAT!" Pietro didn't take kindly to shouting, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong, for the time being.  
  
'Or did I do something wrong. Nope, can't remember' He stated to himself.   
  
"Sheesh, do you know if anything wrong happened to Kitty? I saw her by the pool, and she snapped at me like crazy."  
  
Pietro thought about what to say for about 3 quarters of second, yeah that long. He figured that Lance didn't receive the information of the two dating from the beginning, so he wouldn't know that Kitty had just gotten her heart broken. Even though word around the institute did travel fast both far and near.   
  
But the guy had been in the pharmacy for a pretty long time, at least to Pietro it was.   
  
Only question was.... Should he tell him? or just let find him find out on his own?   
  
In the end the fact that Lance would sooner or later find out, won the mind battle going on inside of him.  
  
"Maybeyoushouldsitdownforthis."  
  
"What??" Lance hated when he talked like this.  
  
"Man, your slow. I said Maybe. You. Should. Sit. Down. For. This." Pietro said repeating his earlier phrase ever so slowly that every word was a sentence.   
  
"Okay," Lance was confused.   
  
'Is the problem that big?' he asked himself silently as he sat down on the king sized bed, no doubt belonging to Fred.   
  
Pietro took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the long story, and he had to go slow. This was Lance he was talking to.   
  
"Well you know that the Acolytes have been here for about 2 or 3 months before we came."  
  
"Your point is???"  
  
"If you want to hear the whole story keep quiet until I am done," Pietro snapped. He knew he had to go slow, but he was getting interrupted as well!  
  
"Fine."   
  
Pietro scowled at him, before continuing.   
  
"A person can really get to know a person during that time, you know the 2 or 3 months. Especially if you share a room with that person. Well, there was a person and another person that did share a room together.   
  
"And well one person started to fall for the other person, and then the other person started to fall for that same person. So I guess they had a person to person conversation, and they admitted to each other in person that they did like each other, in that way. Well, of course these two persons are of the opposite sex, and another thing is they are in opposite teams.  
  
"But sooner or later I guess there was another person that became involved in this whole personal inner conflict of their love. And well that new person caused a problem between the previous two persons. 'Cause you see the new person was the somewhat 'lover' of the first person, which caused doubts of that same first person, because the new person was now single and wanted the other previous lover person back.  
  
"Well the other "other" person didn't like that the other person was doubting, so that person left the other person, and now none of the persons are together, anymore.   
  
"And I can tell you that a lot of friends of that other person are seriously angry with that other person for leaving that person. So now that person is hurting, because of the other persons. Get the picture," finally Pietro was done with his whole personal talk about the whole personal problems of the other two persons.   
  
Lance just stared at him with complete wonder.   
  
"What!?!?!?!"   
  
Seems that not one word entered his brain, well maybe he did hear them, but that didn't mean he understood it.  
  
And by now Pietro was really beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"One more time....."   
  
/Maybe this time I'll just use their names/ Pietro thought to himself.  
  
"Kitty well she fell for.........  
  
(A/N: You know how that's going to go. He'll tell him, and what we'll have is one angry Lance.)  
  
**~~**  
  
Every hurting process was the same thing for Kitty.   
  
If the process didn't happen, then you could tell that the guy she was getting over didn't mean a thing to her.   
  
She'd cry like crazy, and she'd allow no one in.   
  
She'd feel hurt, and abused in every way.   
  
So she'd cry until no more tears could come out.   
  
And when that finally happened, the next available emotion came.  
  
Anger......  
  
And Kitty, right now, had a lot of it.  
  
So she'd would do the same thing she always would do with her anger.  
  
Ramble....  
  
On... And... On... And... On  
  
But sooner or later her tears would work themselves up again, and they'd start to pour.  
  
"Men of this world are evil. They have no thoughts, but of having a girl in their bed. They have no love of others, only the love of their ego. One thing that harms that, and then they go all uhhh....." Kitty sighed into space.  
  
She was really beginning to think of herself as pathetic. There she was, just sitting on her bed, talking to a stuffed purple dragon, Lockheed was it's name.  
  
Though name or not it was a toy, nothing less.   
  
And she wasn't really talking, more like rambling angrily at the characteristics, or in her opinion lack of, the men in the world had.   
  
"I'm not saying the women don't make mistakes, we do. But the men just go off, and just blow things out of proportion (A/N: I'm sorry to the guys reading this. I don't think that, Kitty does, blame her. Actually don't, she's angry right now!). They try so hard to regain their tough macho man act. Hah..... they're more like a pitiful rodents dying in the sewers."  
  
At the moment all reason was lost for Kitty.   
  
The only thing she had right now was her spite and a purple dragon to share it with.  
  
"Stupid Cajun. If he thinks his stupid words, though as romantic as they seem to be, are going to work he so has another thing coming.   
  
"He can find another blond, red, or whatever hair-colored bimbo he wants, and you know what he's going to do with her, screw her. It's what men like him do. They leave the girl that really wants them, for something else, something that screws particularly well. But you know what I have one thing to say to him," Kitty was getting really worked up, she jumped of her bed, and started to pace the floor.   
  
Just picking up whatever was in her way, and flinging it someplace cozy. But cozy to Kitty was anywhere it might break something.  
  
"Just one thing to say. One thing. ONE stupid thing," Her back was now turned to the door, but she flung herself around quickly, and yelled, "SCREW YOU," right into the face of Mr. Remy Lebeau.  
  
Remy stood there, obviously just taking in what he saw and what he had just heard.  
  
And at the same time the institute's walls, floors, and practically the whole thing itself started to shake.  
  
It started to shake the way only one thing, or specifically person, could shake it.  
  
Seems like Pietro got through in the whole "person" to "person" conversation, and was just beginning to realize that maybe he shouldn't have used names.   
  
**~~**  
  
That was by far my most favorite chapter!!!   
  
Please review!!   
  
I worked hard on this one!! And it's short!! 


	14. Fighting for the End

My Reviewers. Never shall I forget thee:   
  
  
  
*somekindafreaky~ The poem that good.. wow, first time for everything!! I promise I'm not lying. "Scout's Honor." I loved that part, too. Please don't make me feel your wrath! Here's your update.  
  
*DemonRogue~ Hope their confrontation doesn't disappoint you.   
  
*Emerald/Zozma Lionheart~ I know poor speedy. Let's just hope Kitty gets over her anger before Pietro comes into all of this. And yes big stuff will happen, with your help that is!!!  
  
*And to everyone else that I may have missed, by accident, thanks a lot for your wonderful comments!!  
  
**~**  
  
Author's Note: Hope your enjoying this!   
  
DEDICATION AND A BIG THANK YOU: Emerald/Zozma Lionheart. She helped me with this chapter, by writing the beautiful action scene that you see here. This chapter wouldn't be possible without her, well maybe I could've attempted it, but it wouldn't have turned out nice.   
  
I just did a bit of editing, the whole dialogue thing, and well the events other than "the" scene.   
  
Enough rambling.   
  
**~**  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"- And I can tell you that a lot of friends of Kitty's are seriously angry with Remy for leaving her. So now Kitty is hurting, because of Remy and sort of because of you. Get the picture," Pietro had finally finished his speech for the 4th time, and he wasn't in the mood to repeat it for the fifth.   
  
But by the look of Lance's face, and of the major shaking going down it seemed that the "speech" had finally sunk in.  
  
And by Pietro's instinct he ran out of their as fast as he could, figuring that maybe telling Lance wasn't a good idea.   
  
~~~FLASHBACK HAS ENDED~~~  
  
Remy looked at Kitty after she had just spoken her words. He hadn't had a chance to say anything, because the building began to shake.  
  
"Lance," she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, "Who could've told him?"   
  
Just then Pietro entered the room, and after a few more moments the shaking stopped.   
  
"Umm.... you can blame that on me. I sorta told him about the whole yeah."  
  
"You... what!!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
/Please don't make this any worse than it already is!!/ Kitty prayed to whatever power there was out there./  
  
"Remy bettah go," and just as he said that he ran up to Kitty's window, unlatched the hook, and jumped out.  
  
If another person Kitty and Pietro would have thought suicide, but hey it was Remy two stories up isn't a problem.   
  
"Where'shegoing??" Pietro asked quickly.  
  
"I have no idea. Probably not far, more so the woods outside here. It's a hiding place...." Kitty went off.   
  
/This is such a mess, and it pretty much revolves around me./ Kitty thought miserably to herself.   
  
"I'm going to find Lance," Kitty told him, "Maybe calm him down a bit."  
  
Though the words were spoken, they weren't exactly possible.   
  
"Besides, umm..... the adults, plus everyone else will be swarming around here in minutes."  
  
Just on cue, Rogue and Jubilee entered the room with frantic faces.  
  
"Kit, ah saw Lance run out tha doors, was that his rumblin'," Rogue asked.   
  
"He said something to himself, crazy stuff, umm.... that there was something in the woods that he needed to go find, and that you sent him there," Jubilee added.  
  
"He had this crazy look in his eyes and-" Rogue's news was instantly cut of as Kitty ran out the room.  
  
"He's out to get Remy...."  
  
And for Kitty who had experienced Lance's temper, she knew that he was mad.   
  
And Remy was the punching bag to take it all out on.   
  
*~*  
  
Lance straightened his jacket out and stalked deeper into the forest. His black leather jacket had snagged on a tree branch and his already frayed temper was about to snap. He thought back to the mansion and the guests currently living in it; himself, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes had all been forced there one way or another. He thought about one Acolyte in particular.   
  
Remy.  
  
The suave Cajun had successfully ruined his love life, according to Pietro. Right when he decided to get back with his pretty Kitty, the dashing mutant had to sweep her off her feet into his arms. Even though at the moment Remy was in no position to call him and Kitty lovers, since he left her, it didn't mean he was off the hook.   
  
The ground trembled menacingly and Lance tried to get his raging emotions under control. However his control attempts were not working; he was too pissed off to care.  
  
Fortunately, the reason for his anger had decided to take refuge in the very woods Lance was in, or more so the very woods Lance was hiding in. You'd hide too, if Wolverine threatened to kill you for breaking his Half-pint's heart. Well, he knew that was going to happen, and he wasn't going to stick around to hear it.   
  
Somewhere along his path Lance had found his treasure.   
  
"Hey Rocky!" The heart-stealing Cajun waved at Lance, not as friend, but not as an enemy. 'Till today.  
  
"Just the rat I was looking for?" The rock-tumbler scowled angrily at Remy, who looked calm and collected, considering he was about to have the living daylights beaten out of him, at least in Lance's mind that was going to happen.  
  
"No need for de name callin'. Remy was just takin' a walk, and don't want no trouble 'ere." Remy flicked the ashes of his cigarette onto the ground and leaned casually against a tree.  
  
He didn't leave the mansion necessarily for a walk, he knew Lance would come out here, and he didn't want him to get lonely. Though he wasn't about to announce it or anything.   
  
"Sorry Cajun. For what you did you're deserving the trouble. " Lance snarled and clenched his fists. Remy rolled his red-on-black eyes and tossed the cigarette away.  
  
"Why are y' so angry at Remy?" Remy pretended to look curious, but on closer speculation he proved to be amused by Lance's actions.   
  
"One for trying to take Kitty away, and secondly for hurting her. You bastard! You don't deserve her, and from what I hear you don't even have her anymore. So trust when I say you never will." Lance spat angrily.  
  
Remy's eyes narrowed as his somewhat of a lecture was told. Sure, he realized that he made a mistake, but no need to rub it in his face.   
  
"Remy tinks dat you don't deserve ta say a ting about her. Leaving her for anot'er girl, Remy's mistake was a bit smaller den yours. Your fooling yourself if y' tink dat your going ta get her back." Remy grinned coldly.  
  
Lance answered by slamming his right fist into the tree next to Remy's ear. Remy scowled and ducked under Lance's arm.  
  
"Non powers. Se battre," Remy ordered. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to stop it. He just made it sure that it was played out fairly.   
  
"Don't need them to win this!" Lance snapped back and lowered himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Remy followed and Lance made the first move towards Remy.   
  
Remy ducked low and kneaded Lance in the stomach. He grunted and planted an uppercut on Remy's chin. Remy winced slightly before rolling to the left and sweeping Lance's legs out from under him. Lance toppled to the ground and lunged at Remy. The two rolled around on the forest floor, trying to pin the other one down.   
  
Lance succeeded and started punching Remy, who struggled to get Lance off of him.   
  
Finally he shoved Lance off and stood up, though with a black eye to show for his success.   
  
He kicked Lance in the ribs, repeatedly. Lance staggered to his feet and swung his left fist at Remy's face, giving him an open lip. Remy was knocked back off his feet and retreated slightly to gather his bearings.   
  
Lance grabbed Remy by the collar and slammed him against the tree. Remy rammed his head against Lance's and grimaced at the bruise he knew was forming on his forehead.   
  
Lance let go and stumbled backwards. Remy gasped for the breath he had lost while pinned to the tree. Lance snarled and the ground shook ominously. Remy scowled and grabbed Lance's leather jacket.  
  
"Non powers! If Remy were ta let go…" Remy trailed off sinisterly.  
  
"Let him go now!" the small voice of Kitty was heard much louder than what it was to the two not so good-looking boys.  
  
"Come ta help Remy, chat," he said not bearing the chance to look over his shoulder. By then he would see the cold, no warmth held blue eyes that were trying desperately to fight back the tears.  
  
"I don't know what the hell the two of you are fighting for, but if my guess is right you lost it by the first swung you made. Now I repeat let him go. Mr. Logan isn't here. Nor is anyone else. But if you don't want his claws near you get back to the mansion, now," the authority in Kitty's voice made the two slightly scared of what she would do if they wouldn't stop.   
  
"Tell that to him. He-" Lance's partial excuse was cut off.  
  
"Shut the Fuck up (A/N: I know Kitty doesn't swear, but she's angry. If you can't imagine it TRY!! It's like having Rogue or Wanda giggle.)!! JUST GO! Don't touch each other! Just go back there, get yourselves cleaned up, and for all I care jump off a cliff. Just stop with whatever childish game you are playing."   
  
Remy's grip slackened as he heard the slight sniffle from Kitty. He glared at Lance once more, and removed his hands from his collar. He took a step back, as Lance regained composure.  
  
Lance walked up to Kitty and whispered, "Look Kit. Umm.... I'm sorry, but-"  
  
Kitty met his eyes evenly.  
  
"I'm tired of it. Everything. We were okay, Lance. After all that happened we were okay. But now after this, just forget it."  
  
Lance stared at her, hurt. Yet, he didn't stay to hear anymore of it or to try to change her mind, because he it was a lost cause.  
  
He left, and started his journey back to the mansion. Which wasn't going to be easy for he probably had a broken rib, and many bruises forming, but he wasn't about to ask for help.  
  
That left only Remy and Kitty in the forest.   
  
"Remy knows dat sorry isn't goin' ta help much. But y' have ta know dat-"  
  
"That what? That you care for me. That the only reason you did what you did was to fight for me. That if we just put all this behind it'll all be okay. We will have a nice life together, even have a couple of kids together.   
  
"Do you expect me to put on an act here, Remy?"   
  
"Kitty. Don't-"  
  
"Don't what?? No, let's give it a try. You say that your sorry, and here let me practice my part."  
  
At first Kitty's words were cut deep with anger, and tiny sense of hurt. But her next words were completely emotionless. Her eyes were empty, and nothing Remy saw reminded him of his Kitty, neither her anger or kindness.   
  
"Oh, Remy. Lance is nothing to me. Your the only one. I'm sorry I ever doubted it. This fight, was just another piece of evidence that your trying to win my heart. And now that you've proven yourself we can go back in there together, together in love too. You'll kiss me, and I'll melt, and from then on I'll forget everything. I'll forget of the tears I've cried, and even how you left me. Sure Remy, I'll forget everything......  
  
"Is that the way you want it Remy??"  
  
Remy looked at her searching for some kind of reason on how this was just a dream, and he would soon wake up to find Kitty once more in his arms.   
  
But as searched he knew this was all reality, his reality.   
  
Kitty looked at him once more, and formed a cold forced smile.  
  
And then with a turn of her heel she left him.  
  
Just like he had done to her.  
  
**~~**   
  
And that part is done. Writing this part was hard. I had to make Kitty mean, really cold. Also I was kind of trying to decide if I should put them together there, or make it harder. Well you've read it, and you know the answer. Review and tell me what you think! 


	15. Scared of Bravery

Answered Reviews:   
  
But first to everyone! Don't worry people they will end up together. You're reviews were making me feel so bad that I didn't put them together last chappie. So before you know it Kitty will be once again in Remy's arms.  
  
*Kitty Pryde2~ Thanks realistic was pretty much the way to go!! Your idea is sort of getting with me, probably yeah I think that will happen. Just let me try to work it in there! Thanks for the advice, it's always there and great!!!  
  
*DemonRogue13~ You loved it!! I have accomplished something.. YAY!!  
  
  
  
*Emerald/Zozma Lionheart~ Of course it is written in the stars, even in the earth. Okay, enough jokes. Yeah, Kitty was totally in control at that moment, like she always is! Another obstacle will probably be in there way soon!! But they will overcome!!  
  
*Somekindafreaky~ Don't worry!! The fluff is on it's way, and it will come with the Kimy style all the way!!!  
  
*Thanks to everyone else!!   
  
**~**  
  
Author's Note: I just updated this small bit, because I needed to input this in before I continue with the whole make-up thing. Plus, I needed just a bit of nice heart-warming stuff, you know with the whole cruelty in the last chappie. So sorry this is short, but it's an update!!!   
  
**~**  
  
Kitty walked, and after some distance her walk broke out into a run and then a sprint.  
  
She couldn't look back, she didn't want to look back.  
  
Her performance back there it didn't seem true. But it was, and by hell she never wanted to be in a position like that again.  
  
She finally stopped, and found herself in the garden. She perched herself upon a small bench, and started to sob openly.  
  
It had never been like this before. Never.....  
  
Not even with Lance.  
  
The hurt it was just too much. The moment all those words came out, it was like they couldn't stop.   
  
But what she hated herself the most for was that she didn't want it to stop.  
  
She was just so angry at everybody.   
  
Remy for leaving her when she was sorry. Lance for leaving her when she loved him the most.   
  
She was just tired of everyone leaving her.   
  
So when she say those two fighting like that she couldn't help but hurt them back.  
  
/What has all this turned me into?/ she thought to herself.   
  
She pictured her back in the forest. How cruel could she be? Sure, they had done with their problems in the wrong way, but they were fighting for her.   
  
Her words stung them both, but Remy.... God, what about Remy?  
  
She just never imagined words like the ones she said could be true...  
  
But that was just the thing. They weren't true.  
  
Not at all.......  
  
/Then why did I say them?/ Kitty asked herself.   
  
Was it because she was hurt? Angry? Confused? What?  
  
"It doesn't matter...." she realized out loud to herself.   
  
No matter how much hurt she felt, or whatever she shouldn't have said those things.   
  
Kitty hated herself for what she put those two through.   
  
Could she actually go back in there, and make things right?  
  
/No./ She answered.   
  
It wouldn't work.  
  
The things that were happening now were just to overwhelming.   
  
And she just couldn't stay here to figure them out.  
  
She had to leave.  
  
It would be best for them....  
  
*^*  
  
Kitty walked up the stairs, almost catlike, just wanting no one to see her go off.   
  
She sighed as she entered her room, she would miss it like crazy.   
  
Looking at her roommate sleeping soundly in her bed, made her remember the days when Remy was there.   
  
Just thinking about all her memories in here.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh, Rogue. I have, like, something for you!!" she called out innocently to her roommate.   
  
She was finding it most hard to stifle her giggles when Jubilee was getting red in the cheeks from doing the same as well.   
  
"Ah'm busy Kit, but what-"  
  
Rogue's southern accent was immediately shushed when two pillows came right her way.  
  
That was the last straw: Both Kitty and Jubilee sunk to the floor with their backs against each other just rolling with laughter.   
  
"YA TWO ARE SO GONNA GET IT!!" she yelled.  
  
Then a major pillow fight ensued, and was later broken up by a angry Logan.  
  
It was worth it though.  
  
Girl time was a neccesity.  
  
**2nd Flashback**  
  
Kitty reached over and gently touched his face. He stirred and very slowly, much to her surprise, awoke.  
  
"Where's de' fire?" he asked groggily.  
  
Even though Kitty was scared that he would suspect her for purposely waking him up, she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Remy, hearing her laugh, jolted up.  
  
"Why in de world Chere , did y' wake Remy up?"   
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, it's just-"  
  
Kitty was cut short.   
  
"It is all right. Ta tell y' de' truth, Remy is glad ta be awaken by an angel."  
  
That was it. Kitty had to tell him, she couldn't stand not being able to tell him.  
  
"Remy, umm... I know that this is totally off the subject, but these past few week have been really-"  
  
Kitty was, again, cut short. But this time she liked the reason why. Remy bent in low, and with his lips slowly kissed her.  
  
**END FLASHBACKS**.  
  
Kitty thought about what she was doing.   
  
It wasn't right, she was running, and she didn't want to anymore.   
  
She found the reason of why she said those things out in the forest right then and there.   
  
She was running from what she found.   
  
True love...... And the ghost of it.....  
  
She was scared of them both.  
  
Just like she was now, scared of trying to attempt to fix her problems.  
  
The problems that she created.  
  
But that was it, Kitty Pryde is going to be brave.  
  
Her problems were here, and right here is where they're going to be solved.  
  
Right now....  
  
**~**  
  
Bye now! 


	16. One Down

Sorry guys! This is like so so late!! My Internet has been down, and that's why there's hardly been any updates. But now it's back up.  
  
Answered Reviews (I need to think of a new title for this section... How boring can you get??):  
  
Emerald/Zozma Lionheart Aww.. the art of flashbacks... So many words said!!  
  
just me-the cool girl It will be, so don't worry!!  
  
Kitty Pryde Your not......   
  
DemonRogue13 "Go Kitty", and "go you" for reviewing!!! And a big "go me" for updating!!  
  
And thanx to all you other guys, your always appreciated!!  
  
Author's Note: I was just thinking of what you all would say if I had written this as I thought I would do it. And that was to make Kitty actually leave in the last chapter, instead of making her realize all that stuff, with the flashbacks. She would leave letters, and then later on maybe a year or so meet up with Remy again, and well you know the whole drill. But that would have been complicated, and well I need fluff. Sorry for the rambling I was just wondering about it!!  
  
Okay guys, I have a plan.   
  
My school year ends June 4, and well my news to you is that I leave to California on June 18 to visit some family. My cousin is having a wedding, and I'm a bridesmaid. The only sad thing about that is I'm gone for about 2 months, I come back here August 7.   
  
I won't feel right if I leave so many unfinished works here while I'm gone. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get to update there, but to tell you the truth I really doubt it. So I am going to try as hard as hell to finish up as much as I can while still working hard to make every update a good one, and not just a updated thing that's there cause I was forced to. So yeah, pray for me.  
  
I ask of you that you review, because my Internet though up is going haywire so your updates are probably going to come at you all at once. So I know that I won't get as many reviews compared to if slowly worked this thing, but please try to review, okay? Because that is really going to help right now! I need support for this!!   
  
Now on with the update!!

XxxxxxxxxX

Kitty tip-toed ever so quietly down to the Med-lab, oh how this looked familiar. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning, and well she hadn't showered or changed since the time in the forest. So she wasn't exactly wanting for everyone to know that she was there, or what she was planning to do.  
  
She, herself, didn't want to know what she was up to.   
  
She phased her small head through the door to see what she could.  
  
For one no Mr. McCoy, though she knew that he was just there, for there was a bottle of dinosaur vitamins, the one thing that no matter what you had for a disease you would get if you were one of his patients, on the desk next to one of the beds.   
  
As for his patients both of them were there. Though Lance, once again, appeared that he would be staying the night. Remy, on the other hand looked as if he was just about to leave. Though thinking about it there was no surprise. If you just fought a guy in the forest for the same girl, only to find that one girl hates your guts, you don't exactly find your fighting partner an appealing roommate.   
  
She would have laughed at the fact that this scene meant Lance had gotten a bit more pounding than Remy, but she did anything but laugh.   
  
She phased herself back out. She had better get in there.   
  
She took a deep breath, and then another one, just for luck.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Pryde," she quickly said to herself, a brief pep-talk if you may.   
  
She turned the knob of the door, slowly, and opened it wide enough for her to slip into the room quietly. Yet, no matter how quiet you were, if you were Kitty Pryde in this whole thing, nothing was un-noticeable with these boys.  
  
"Um.... hi," she called out to the two meekly.  
  
/Great, hi isn't exactly what your supposed to say....   
  
Well, it was the only thing that popped into my mind...  
  
What a mind./ Kitty continued her brief mind battle for a time before realizing that this wasn't the "time."   
  
The two boys merely nodded at her existence, well more like a turn of the head at the amazement that she was standing there.   
  
"Remy better go," the Cajun stated quickly.  
  
He didn't like where this was going. The forest incident had happen, and he didn't want to see a repeat.  
  
"Don't go! I need to talk to the both of you," she literally pleaded with them.   
  
But before she could stop it, he was out the door and out of her ear's reach.   
  
She looked at Lance, and how he looked at everything in the room, but her.   
  
/At least I have one audience member out of the complete set./ She thought to herself, making this into a positive thing.   
  
"Lance...."  
  
"Yeah," he said, but not really loud or to her.   
  
/This is your fault!!/   
  
"Are you mad at me?" he blurted out before stopping what he had just said.   
  
Lance, once realizing that what was said was said, waited for an answer.   
  
Kitty thought about it. Saying no would be completely lying. He had just beaten up what was her former boyfriend. But then again saying yes wasn't exactly the kind of starting point of 'her' apology she was aiming for.  
  
/Just why did all this have to be so hard???/ She asked herself.   
  
"Look Lance...." she walked over to sit on the bed beside his, "I would be lying to say that I wasn't mad at you, but no matter how I mad I could've gotten I shouldn't have said what I said. We're okay Lance, we have the friendship even after all we've been through. We made it so far, and we're the best of friends, at least before .... you know. But that's just it, we're friends, nothing less, but nothing more.  
  
"I forgive you for all of it: Tabitha, and everything else. But even after you getting over her we can't go back to what we were. I know that's what you were thinking. But it's not possible anymore. I admit that maybe a little bit back I wished we could. We could be the same old Lance and Kitty, having the same love that overcame everything. We still have us, and I still love you, just not like before.   
  
"I got over you, it was hard, but I did. Not it's time that you got over me. I just hope that you can forgive me for what horrible things I did to you," by the time Kitty had finished speaking her eyes were blotchy and red, and she could taste her tears. She knew that she should have done this a long time ago, at least it was over now.   
  
Lance looked at her intently. Finally, though as painful as it was, he reached out and took her hands in his, and gave it a tight squeeze for reassurance.  
  
"Guess your right... I messed up a long time ago, and now this my price to pay. But now I know that you shouldn't have to go down with me. You deserve to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Can't say I like the Cajun, but it's your choice. I promise not to go beating up all your boyfriends from now on. But if they are mean to you in any way, you know who to call," he said giving her a small smile.   
  
She smiled back, just maybe a little bit bigger.   
  
"Don't worry Lance there are more than a million girls out there that would just love the chance with you. I speak truthfully, because I was one of them. Now sleep tight."   
  
She gave him one more tight squeeze, before getting up and preparing herself for her next problem.  
  
Something told her that this one would be a little bit more harder, yet it would also be worth it.  
  
Besides her talk with Lance made her feel a little bit better about it.

XxxxxxxxxX  
One down, just one more to go!   
  
Sorry that this was kind of short for someone who hasn't updated in a bit.  
  
Please Review! 


	17. It's Always You

Answered Reviews:   
  
melissarxy1: I don't if this is soon, but it is Kitty and Remy, and it is up!!  
  
somekindafreaky: I know, and here's the fluff. Hey, I got an author alert for a new story from you _(a kimy, yay!!)_, but when I looked for it, it stated that it wasn't found. What's up with that??  
  
DemonRogue13: Good... Good... And Good  
  
Tigeress Moon: Now with Remy....  
  
Emerald Zozma Lionheart: Yeah, Lance is just that older brother, sometimes jealous one. But of course Remy isn't that. Nope, I don't think they're going to share a room, because it wasn't the fact that they were fighting that Remy had to move. They were still together when he left. But of course that's just at the institute _(Hint Hint for future times!!)_   
  
just me-the cool girl: Thanks for making me feel good!! Hope this is cute, too!!

* * *

Author's Note: Let's get on with whatever show this is......

* * *

Remy bustled around the room that he had hardly spent any time in since he was suddenly moved into there. It wasn't very tidy as compared to when he was staying with Kitty, but his side wasn't bad.   
  
Though it might appear that Remy was cleaning his just a bit more, he wasn't.   
  
Packing as much as he thought he could salvage on the back of his bike, he looked around at his many possessions, some stolen, and some partly stolen.   
  
"Remy is forgettin' someting."   
  
He pondered for a bit on what that was.   
  
Fed up with not being able to remember, he figured since he couldn't remember it wasn't worth finding. So he grabbed the heavy duffel bag, and made his way out of the room with the plan to leave the mansion as well.  
  
What was worth staying here for?   
  
"How about a goodbye?" said the feminine voice of a the body that now blocked his exit.  
  
Remy scowled at her presence. Kitty was the last person he wanted to see, in fact she was kind of the person that he wanted to leave. He figured he may as well humor the situation, or more so sarcastically humor it.   
  
"Farewell.... Say de same ta Monsieur Alvers as well. Now dat we have it in order, excuse moi?"   
  
"Remy stop," the thin line of Kitty's lips set in a frown.  
  
"Sorry chat, Remy will not stop until he is gone, and de only ting stoppin' dat is y'," he said gesturing to her position at the door.   
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Non, you may talk, and maybe if Remy is liking it he will listen."  
  
"Maybe I would talk to you of my reason here if you would stop being an ass."  
  
Remy's scowl grew wider, and so did Kitty's, much wider. It was not a happy room.  
  
"Remy doesn't have ta take this."  
  
"**THEN DON'T**," Kitty shouted breathlessly.   
  
Remy merely took in her words as an order, and picked her up by the waist to set her aside. He then left.  
  
Kitty merely stood there registering in shock of how quickly that all happened, and how she knew that it wasn't at all supposed to happen like that. They were supposed to apologize to each other, and then forgive graciously.  
  
Then more shock occurred.... _/He's leaving!/_   
  
Her mind raced.   
  
_/Why in hell I'm I still standing here?/_ she without a clue asked herself.  
  
With no thought registering with her actions she blindly ran to the window and phased through. She stopped herself in mid-air to air walk to the bottom. Once on solid ground she ran as fast as she could to the garage, just phasing through anything that was in her way, even busting some security measure.   
  
She phased once again through the garage door just to ram into a surprised and fuddled Remy. For a moment they were content with the feeling of the other so close, but gaining their position in mind Remy unhooked himself from her.   
  
"Remy please just listen. I guess once again my words were a mistake."  
  
"Chat.... Remy thought he was an ass, and he is sure dat y' don't want ta talk to such a kind of person. So will you excuse Remy, cause he needs ta open de door and leave before you wake de whole house, compris."   
  
"Hear me out hear?"   
  
"Sorry Kitty, dat be not happenin."  
  
Completely infuriated by his lack of respect she stomped and huffed to the button that opened the garage door, and angrily ran her hand through it, discontinuing it well.  
  
"Shut it and listen. This wasn't supposed to be hard, but you are really making it that way. Can't you sit down and hear a few words," Kitty held her hand up to stop his deaf protest, "Listen!! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you mad or whatever, I'm sorry for talking to you like I did, I'm sorry for doubting us, can't a girl feel a little scared of the prospect of something so great."  
  
"What's so great about us, chat?? What?"  
  
_/It's now or never. He's either going to except it or just run away.../_ Kitty told herself straight out. It took her so long to realize it, and now it was his turn to be informed.  
  
"How about the fact that I love you."  
  
"Kitty....."  
  
"Please to lie to me is only going to hurt me a lot more than if you tell me now that you can't accept how I feel. I won't stop you from leaving, though I seriously want to. But if you leave, you leave me too. I won't wait for you, I'll hurt a lot, but I'll get over you, just like I did with Lance. But Remy I think that getting over you will be a lot harder."  
  
Remy stared at the women in front of him. How at first he sort of saw that she was different, yet still a conquest that was all in all a woman? Then soon he saw that she had gotten far beyond where any other person had gone. But the significant picture was the time in which he regretted leaving her. He stared harder realizing that to leave her again was utter stupidity.  
  
Kitty felt drained after that. The fact that he wasn't saying anything only made her feel worse. Her head dropped, as well as her heart. Once again the tears were coming all because of him. It was always because of him.  
  
Remy looked as lone tears dropped to the ground, and how the moonlight just made them shine brighter. He felt ashamed that he was the cause of it, he was always the cause of it.   
  
He reached out to tilt her chin upward. His demonic eyes just staring into her blue ones.  
  
"Dat is some fact, and it is sure great enough for Remy ta stay."  
  
"You know how much that took?"  
  
She pouted through her smile, as he chuckled at her.   
  
Though his laugh was soon subsided as a firm kiss was placed on his lips.  
  
As Kitty eagerly returned the gift she thanked whatever power there was out there.  
  
_/I have peace./_

* * *

It's not done yet.. ; - P

* * *


	18. Sigh of Content

Answered Reviews:  
  
somekindafreaky: Thanks.... Arrgh! They won't let you update!! Everyone must pray that somekindafreaky's problem will soon be fixed!!  
  
melissarxy1: It was adorable.. YAY!!! Now, though as great as you are, I must shoo you away so you can go update your stories!  
  
DemonRogue13: Of course Remy didn't give up on leaving that soon, and of course Kitty wouldn't give up on Remy. We're talking match made in heaven.  
  
Emerald/Zozma Lionheart: Yes, back together, and for this story "happy days" are here to stay. Your review was a good heart-lifter thanks for it!!!!  
  
Kitty Pryde2: Of course I've missed you!!! Anyway it's not done yet, I'm not ready to stop writing it!!  
  
Tigeress Moon: Of course they're back!   
  
Misc.: And to all you other reviews that I, by total accident, missed!!!

* * *

Author's Note: Okay guys this is almost to an end.... Just not yet! Let me hold on for just a bit longer. Sorry this is so short!

* * *

Kitty rested her head against the chest of her loved one. The two were leaning comfortably against a great oak tree just soaking each other in and watching the moon reflect on the pond. It was the same spot where Remy got gotten _told off.   
_  
After their confrontation in the garage they thought best to just leave the institute for awhile. For some one on one time.   
  
There was silence between the two. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence, nor the earsplitting type. It was the kind of silence that was just there so they could get the feel of how much they had gone through, and yet how they still ended up like this.  
  
And though it had to be broken, it was a joyous voice that did it.   
  
"Remy...." Kitty called out to him. She turned in his arms so she could look at him, she was now leaning into the crook of his arms. She was careful of the bruised and broken injuries on his body.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"I really meant what I said. I do love you."  
  
Remy smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"It be funny dat y' can realize dat so quickly, and it takes Remy de longest time ta realize dat Ah love y'..."  
  
Kitty frowned in confusion at his words.   
  
"Remy's forte' on de femmes is use dem and den lose dem, dere's no strings attached. Remy always be de one in control. Dere's no risk for moi. Remy knows how ta get into tings, and den out of dem. But wit' y' ma cherie it be a whole lot different cause Ah don't want ta be losing y'. Though at first Remy was scared, Remy knows how hard ta imagine dat, but Ah was. With y' deres a big factor dat Ah might get hurt. But soon Ah found out dat ta be without y' is suicide. Remy is sorry for hurtin' you chat."  
  
Kitty smiled, and leaned up to softly kiss him. When she broke away she just had to ask, at least once more.  
  
"So you really love me?"  
  
_"Je t'aime, always and forever petite."  
_  
Kitty's eyes sparkled with a twinge of delight as he spoke those words. It was funny how he had never spoke those words to her before, but yet she understood them perfectly.   
  
"You know what.... After life at the institute settles down and when the world as well settles I'm thinking of leaving Bayville. But I don't want to leave without you."  
  
"Dere won't be a chance in hell dat your leaving Remy, chere."  
  
Kitty laughed, happy at his answer.  
  
"If I can't leave you would you go with me? I'm not talking about now, but when the times right. I just don't want to spend my entire life at the institute. I want to be with you, and actually have a life."  
  
"Kitty, Ah would leave with y' anytime, even now. Dere won't be a soul ta try and stop Remy."  
  
"That sounds good. That sounds real good."  
  
Remy smiled at that, and started to leer down at her at the comparison of words compared to something else.   
  
"You know what else sounds real good, chat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and me in a...."   
  
Kitty covered his mouth with a kiss, which to her joy stopped him from continuing his "only with Remy" comment.   
  
Remy pulled her closer, and broke lip contact to move a bit so he now lied on the grassy floor with Kitty on top of him bracing herself on his chest.  
  
He groaned though as a tree branch snapped from under him right in the same place where he had bruise.  
  
"It's what you get for fighting."  
  
"It was for y' cherie."   
  
Kitty smiled again before pressing her lips against his. Remy deepened the kiss, while running his hands up and down her back.   
  
After a few more breathtaking minutes Kitty pulled away with a slight rose colored tint to her cheeks.   
  
She sighed softly at how good it turned out to be as she rested her head on Remy's chest.   
  
With another content sigh of Remy the two fell fast asleep.

* * *

Aww.... 


	19. Epilogue The End

Answered Reviews (for the **last time**)!!!:   
  
just me-the cool girl: I can't stop smiling at your review! :-D  
  
somekindafreaky: ..claps sadly now... But it's over now.... Anywayz I'm still praying.   
  
melissarxy1: Thanks for the review.... Warm fuzzies all over!  
  
KittyPryde2: It's a sign of a really really great day!!!! Want to lend me it?!?!?   
  
DemonRogue13: Your so sweet!!!  
  
Tigeress Moon: Thankie Thankie!!!  
  
Emerald/Zozma Lionheart: Not much of an ending, but it isn't sad. Cause your right Remy and Kitty don't deserve to be sad!!  
  
Thanks to every single reader that reviewed this story, even the flamers!! See you next time.

* * *

Valley-Gurl101's _sign-off_: The end of a story that I think will always be one of my favorites, for me as the author.   
  
Author's note: This is merely an epilogue, and kind of a start up scene for the sequel I'm planning to do, **AFTER** I get back from California and **AFTER **I finish my many unfinished stories.   
  
Xxxxx Epilogue xxxxX  
  
Remy and Lance made a "somewhat" of a truce. Lance became sort of the big brother. Though the situation between the two was way from perfect.   
  
Magneto decided that it wasn't worth having mutant against mutant when there was already human against mutant. So the acolytes, the brotherhood, and the X-men joined as one to become the _X-force._   
  
Surprisingly all went well, once everyone got used to it. The hard feelings of being enemies wore down. Especially from the joint up from the beginning with Remy and Kitty.   
  
Pietro, John, and Lance all grew much more closer to Kitty, and did all they could to serve their "little sister." So in return Kitty played a little "matchmaking." And it actually turned out, well maybe for the most of it, good.   
  
Lance and Amara had gotten together as a new couple, which came as a surprise to everyone, since Amara was thought to end up with John. But in the end it was Jubilee that ended up with him. Apparently there were too many arguments between the two for them to stick together, the whole institute would have burned down.   
  
Kitty was delighted at it all, except for the fact that Pietro was still the womanizing play-boy that he always was. She had tried to hook him up with Tabitha, but Pietro flirted way too much during their dates that he had lots of tabby-made bombs in his pants. (They blew up!!)   
  
From that event, Kitty knew that placing him with Rogue was utter nonsense.   
  
Kitty and Remy grew closer and closer, their love grew into something that was almost untouchable. Kitty graduated from high-school, and college. College took her a year, and it was completed at the institute.   
  
But the two's dream of having their own family wasn't about to come true, yet. They were still needed at home, and home is where they would stay. But both were beginning to tire of the wait.   
  
Another thing that Kitty was waiting on was a dear _proposal_ from the man she loved.  
  
Remy knew of her wait, and happily planned it all out. Kitty was in for a surprise.   
  
But as long as they're with each other they're happy.......  
  
** ........The End.........**  
  
Okay, it's done. Can you believe it??? I can't... I actually finished a decent, pretty long story. And guess what?? I think this will go over a hundred hit reviewed story. YAY!!  
  
This really surprised me. It turned out good, and this was like my first story. I thought it would go down the drain. But anyway it's done, and I'm going to miss writing it, just like I'm going to miss seeing your reviews for it.   
  
This is my dear story, and I'm glad I finished something.   
  
So this me saying BYE now, look for me trying desperately to finish other stories!!!   
  
Adios... Or as Kitty would say, _Bye, like, totally!_ And for our Remy, _Dat be a sad ting ta see ya leave!!!!_


End file.
